


Three Years Later

by NotTilItsFinished (Pyrate0804)



Series: So Klingt Liebe [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex (mild), Established Relationship, F/F, G!p Lexa, Knotting, Mile High Club, Modern Omegaverse, Omega Clarke Griffin, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public/Public Sex, Smut and Fluff and All That Good Stuff, Tribadism, clexa baby, sexy lingerie, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrate0804/pseuds/NotTilItsFinished
Summary: A snapshot of Clarke and Lexa's life together in the 'So Klingt Liebe' universe...
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Raven Reyes (briefly), Anya/Octavia Blake (mention only), Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Indra/Marcus Kane
Series: So Klingt Liebe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269260
Comments: 20
Kudos: 130





	1. The Big Break

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I took a little break from this universe to write 'The Sheriff and The Sharpshooter,' the next installment in my wild west, Wynonna Earp AU, but now I'm back with another smutty adventure in this series. This three shot is very Clexa-centric, with only the briefest of mentions of Anya and Octavia, and Raven and Abby. I'm planning on separate stories for those two ships, but as I haven't started on them yet, I'm not sure when I'll actually get them posted.
> 
> As always, this story is already mostly completed, (the other two chapters are written, but I'm sure I'll give them a final polishing before they actually get posted). So, expect chapter 2 sometime this weekend, and then chapter 3 probably later next week.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, and remember, fanfic writers live off kudos and comments, so don't hesitate to let me know what you think!

Getting a text from Lexa during the day wasn’t anything new. In fact, Clarke would have been worried if she didn’t hear from Lexa periodically throughout the day. Usually, it was a picture or video; almost always of some cute face Madi was making, or some not-so-cute mess she’d made. At least because of this habit, Clarke could watch Madi take her first steps, or speak her first words, any time she wanted. Part of her hated that she hadn’t gotten to see those moments firsthand, but at the same time, she was also thankful that she’d got to see them at all. Those were the moments where Clarke regretted letting Niylah talk her into opening a second gallery, but they really hadn’t had much of a choice. Within their first year, their small gallery had already started to outgrow itself. By the end of their first eighteen months, they had to get more space just to keep up with the constant flow. Obviously, it wasn’t the best timing; Madi was only a year old when they decided to open a second location, but with artists from all over the world clambering over each other just to get on their waiting list, Clarke knew it was something that had to be done.

Luckily, Lexa had the ability to work from home most days, so Clarke could take some solace in that. She’d feel even more guilty about not being home more if she knew that Madi was spending more time at daycare than with her own parents. Of course, Lexa had pretty much put her own career on hold to make that happen, and naturally, that made Clarke feel guilty all over again. It was a brutal sort of cycle, actually; on the one hand, Clarke knew that they were just trying to do what they thought was best for Madi, but she also knew how much the stall frustrated Lexa. Before opening the second gallery, DJ Heda had almost become a house-hold name, but now that Lexa had stopped spinning at Polaris every weekend, her fandom was waning. Luna had taken over spinning at the club most of the time, so they hadn’t had deal with a loss in income, but still, Clarke could tell that Lexa wasn’t necessarily happy with the situation.

To be honest, Clarke missed listening to Lexa spin too, but before she could descend further into her own guilt about it, her phone buzzed again. When she finally focused on it, she quickly realized that it wasn’t some cute picture or video, just text. That wasn’t necessarily odd either, but when she read the preview, she became confused. Obviously, ‘So… you’ll never guess…’ wasn’t much to go on, so she quickly thumbed the text open to read the rest. The message that came up, was so long that Clarke actually had to scroll up just to get to the beginning. It was a lot of information to take in too; something about Delphi, and Germany, but that didn’t make much sense. She wasn’t always the best when it came to geography, but Clarke was pretty sure Delphi was an ancient city in Greece, not a modern one in Germany. Still, even after reading Lexa’s message a second time, Clarke couldn’t figure out what Lexa was trying to say; honestly, she couldn’t even figure out whether Lexa was excited or angry.

Thinking it would probably be simpler if she just called Lexa, Clarke just selected Lexa’s contact icon at the top of her screen and then clicked ‘Call.’ Not unexpectedly, Lexa picked up halfway through the first ring, but what was surprising, was her almost gleeful squeal, before she shouted, “We’re Going To Germany!”

‘Well, that answers that,’ Clarke thought as she waited for Lexa’s excitement to fade. That didn’t seem to be happening anytime soon though, as Lexa launched into a full-on ramble. Again, Clarke tried to keep up, but it seemed that Lexa was just too hyped up to slow down. It wasn’t until Lexa was panting into the other end of the line that Clarke managed to get a word in, but even then, she knew she was just inviting another tirade when she finally said, “You wanna try that again?”

Lexa’s heavy sigh was almost comical, but Clarke couldn’t help feeling a little sheepish, asking Lexa to repeat herself; really, for a third time. At least by that point, Lexa’s excitement had petered out enough to where Clarke could actually understand her when she replied, “Delphi Music Festival… It’s in Cologne, Germany. I’ve, uh, I’ve been asked to spin at the afterparty. It’s not a mainstage slot, or even on the B-stage, but the afterparty is still kind of a big deal.”

Shaking her head and chuckling, Clarke couldn’t help but mutter, “Yeah, I’m getting that.” She heard Lexa laugh a little bit too, but when that was all she heard, Clarke added, “Why don’t you tell me about it? Slowly…”

That earned her another soft laugh from Lexa, and Clarke felt herself relax at the sound. The slower cadence to Lexa’s words helped her focus too as Lexa said, “Ok, so, Marcus called me around ten this morning, but then he was all weird on the phone, like giddy almost. He asked a bunch of random questions, like whether I had anything new in the works, and if we both had passports… At the time, I didn’t really think much of it… Madi had just made a mess trying to eat some cereal, and I just sorta forgot about it… but then I get a call from this international number. I figured it was probably just a scam call, but I answered it anyway, and God, am I glad I did.”

As Lexa spoke, Clarke could hear her getting more and more hyped up again, but before she could say anything about it, Lexa paused, took a big breath, and then continued on at her original, slower pace, adding, “Apparently, one of the DJ’s that was supposed to play the afterparty backed out, and somehow, my name came up. I, uh, I kinda had to give them an answer on the spot, so I guess now I’m just hoping that you’re not mad that I made this huge decision without asking you first…”

Even though Lexa couldn’t see her, Clarke found herself shaking her head again. Of course, normally, she would have been upset about something like that, but she also knew what an opportunity like this could mean for Lexa. It wasn’t just about the boost to her career either; Lexa needed the boost to her confidence. When Lexa paused then, she almost seemed like she was trying to think of some way to start apologizing, so Clarke jumped in instead, quickly saying, “Oh Lex, you don’t need to worry about that… I totally get it.”

Lexa let out another heavy sigh, but at least that time, Clarke thought she sounded more relieved than annoyed. That became even more apparent when Clarke heard her say, “Thanks, babe. I really appreciate that.” Lexa paused again, but only for a second before her excitement seemed to get the better of her again and she blurted out, “OK, so, Marcus is already looking at flights and a hotel, all we need is someone to watch Madi and we’re all set.”

Trying not to laugh at Lexa’s enthusiasm again, Clarke simply smiled into the phone as she said, “I can call Mom and see if she and Raven wouldn’t mind keeping her. When’s the festival?”

That seemed to draw Lexa up short, and Clarke could feel her hesitating before she finally replied, “Well, see that’s the thing… we need to leave by three on Thursday afternoon to make it there in time.”

That brought Clarke up short too, but she still managed to cough out, “Shit. Lex… that’s— it’s Wednesday… Thursday is tomorrow.” Hearing Lexa’s soft, “yeah,” in response barely slowed Clarke down though, as she started to ramble herself, “Right, ok, so I’ll call Niylah first and then Mom… We’ll need to pack, and… What’s the weather like in Germany right now?”

Lexa’s chuckling snapped Clarke out of her blathering pretty quickly, however, and she got control of herself just in time to hear Lexa say, “I’ll handle the packing. Just make your calls and then come home. Madi and I will be here when you get here.”

Nodding into the phone, Clarke took in a big breath before she said, “Ok, ok… I’ll see you soon. I love you.” Lexa returned her sentiment easily, before the line went quiet. That was about all that was quite though, as the last few minutes started to swirl around in Clarke’s head. She knew she didn’t have time to dwell however, and quickly pulled up Niylah’s contact information on her phone.

Thankfully, Niylah picked up on the third ring, but Clarke could instantly tell that she was distracted. The fact that Monroe was back in town, after three months aboard, probably had something to do with that. At least, Niylah didn’t seem totally put off by the idea of Clarke taking the weekend to go galivanting around Germany. She actually sounded like she approved when she said, “Go, Clarke… It’s fine. Monroe and I can hold down the fort, but when you get back, we should talk about just hiring somebody full-time. I know you’d like to have some more time at home, and Monroe and I are talking about expanding our little family too, so maybe it’s time.”

When they’d first opened the new gallery, Clarke had been vehemently against hiring someone. The last thing she’d wanted was another person depending on her art for their livelihood. Now though, with both galleries up and running, and prospering, she knew she didn’t really have a leg to stand on anymore. Biting the bullet, she readily agreed instead, saying, “You know what? You’re right. It really is time… In fact, if you’ve got some time this weekend, why don’t you start thinking about possible candidates, and we can talk through them next week?”

With a chuckle and a sigh, Niylah agreed just as quickly, and before Clarke knew it, she was dialing her mother instead. The line rang and rang, and when her mom’s voicemail eventually picked up, Clarke figured she’d just caught her mom at a bad time. She thought about leaving a message, but she decided to try Raven instead, thinking that would probably get her quicker answers. By the fourth ring to Raven’s phone, Clarke was worried Raven wasn’t going to pick up either, but then she heard a rushed, “Oh, Hey Clarke, what’s up?”

Raven’s hurried greeting was a bit odd, and the muffled background noise was even more strange, but Clarke quickly decided she didn’t want to know. She’d _interrupted_ Raven and her mother enough times to know not to ask. Instead, she simply went on like nothing was awry, saying, “Hey, I’ve got a favor to ask, and it’s kinda short notice, but I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important…”

“Just spit it out, Princess…” came down the line when Clarke paused to breathe, but rather than let Raven’s jab get to her, Clarke just pushed on, “Can you and mom watch Madi this weekend?”

At first, Raven didn’t respond, and it wasn’t long before a stilted sort of silence filled the air. It only lasted for a few seconds though, before Raven finally said, “Oh, well… I’m just not sure that’s the best idea right now. Jake, he, uh, came home from pre-school with a cough yesterday and you know how Abby gets sometimes. Having Madi here, she’d probably be on red alert all weekend.”

Although she was a bit disappointed, Clarke couldn’t help laughing a little bit. She did know how her mother could get, and the ‘red alert’ imagery was shockingly accurate. Of course, that humor wore off pretty quickly, especially when she realized that now she’d have to come up with a Plan B. Anya and Octavia were an option, but Octavia’s training schedule wasn’t very conducive to a watching over a toddler. Plan C was probably Bellamy and Echo; with Echo expecting their first kid in a few weeks, Clarke thought that maybe she and Bellamy could use the practice. Still, she needed to get on with figuring that though, so she quickly signed off with Raven, offering her a cheeky, “Good luck with that, _mom_ ,” before hanging up.

Unfortunately, once she was off the phone with Raven, an expensive looking suit walked in through the front door of the gallery. Thinking quickly, Clarke shot off a text to Lexa, telling her that they’d have to go with Plan B, before she had to direct her attention to the well-groomed man in that suit. Escorting him around the gallery was a bit tedious, but after spending almost an hour with him, it was definitely worth it. Clarke couldn’t deny how good it felt to add his six-thousand-dollar credit slip to the till. It was certainly a great way to end the day.

After he left, Clarke checked her phone again, and grimaced when she saw it was already well after six. That grimace only got grumpier when she saw the response that Lexa had left for her. Somehow, in the excitement, she’d totally forgotten that Octavia was scheduled to defend her title a week from Sunday. Having her and Anya watch Madi was definitely out of the question. As Clarke read through that text though, another one popped up, and that one turned her frown upside down. ‘Marcus and Indra are gonna take her,’ was all it said, but Clarke instantly felt good about the idea.

It was a little above and beyond for Lexa’s business partner and manager to watch Madi, but over the last few years, Marcus had really become more than that. He’d been the one to drive Lexa to the hospital the day Madi was born. He’d stood with Lexa the day they’d gotten married, and even cried a little bit during the ‘I do’s.’ In fact, he’d become such a fixture in their lives, that Clarke was surprised she hadn’t thought of asking him earlier. Why didn’t really matter though; Madi had somewhere to stay for the weekend, so she and Lexa were free to galivant all they wanted.

~~~

At home, Lexa was still trying to process how her day was turning out. She’d been over and over it; once, with the booking agent, and again with Marcus, and then, three more times with Clarke, but Lexa still couldn’t wrap her head around the idea of spinning at Delphi. Admittedly, it was a really big deal. Huge. Massive. Gigantic. Truthfully, Delphi was _the_ largest festival in the world; at least for the kind of music that Lexa loved to spin so much. Of course, it wasn’t anywhere near the size of an event like Coachella or the Glastonbury Festival, but in years past, daily attendance had swollen into the tens of thousands. Some of the biggest acts in the world had played Delphi too; VNV Nation, Assemblage 23, Apoptygma Berzerk, just to name a few, and even though, Lexa knew she wouldn’t be sharing the same stage with those big-time groups, just the thought of sharing the same billing was an incredibly lofty notion.

In fact, Lexa’s head was so far up in the clouds, that she eventually lost all track of time. Naturally, she had plenty of other distractions to help eat up her afternoon too, so before she knew it, Clarke was bustling her way through the front door of their brownstone, leaving a mini-disaster area in her wake. Shoes were kicked off haphazardly by the door, and Clarke’s big bag ended up landing somewhere in the middle of the hallway floor, but Lexa couldn’t really blame her for her enthusiastic entry. Honestly, she was just as excited as Clarke, nervous as hell too, but mostly excited.

Naturally, Lexa’s elation wasn’t just about the festival either; she’d been fantasizing about taking a trip with Clarke for a while. Their honeymoon had been a nice getaway, but it had been almost two years since they’d taken that trip. That would be fine, except that Madi was still having trouble sleeping through the night, so they were having trouble finding any alone time at home too. Of course, Lexa didn’t regret having Madi in any way, but truth be told, it seemed like it had been ages since Lexa and Clarke shared more than a heated kiss.

That certainly wasn’t for the lack of trying, on either of their parts, but it was almost as if the universe had something against them. There was always some interruption or obstacle; be it, Madi waking up hungry in the middle of the night, or one, or both, of them having to get up early the next day. Even Clarke’s most recent heat had been short, only lasting about two days, and while they’d both enjoyed every second of it, those two days just hadn’t seemed like _enough_. Lexa could only hope that the universe would take it easy on them, at least for one weekend.

With the way Clarke kissed her ‘hello,’ Lexa felt like she wasn’t the only one looking forward spending some quality time together. As a matter of fact, when Lexa felt Clarke’s tongue trace over her lower lip, she nearly pushed Clarke up against the nearest wall, to hell with their responsibilities. It seemed that would have to wait however, as Clarke pulled back and said, “Hey baby… how’s our baby doing?”

Laughing at the sudden return to their routine, Lexa smiled as she said the thing she always said when Clarke asked her that, “Ten fingers, eleven toes.” Those words got the same reaction they did every day too, and Lexa smiled wider as she watched Clarke’s lips move into full pout mode. Unable to resist, Lexa swooped back in to kiss those puckered lips before she added, “Madi’s _doing_ just fine, babe. She’s in the living room with the SeeSay if you wanna check on her.”

Not surprisingly, Clarke nodded with a shy smile, and then quickly towards the living room. Lexa simply followed after her as she made her way down the hall. When Clarke paused in the doorway, Lexa slid in beside her, and then, there was little Madi, sitting at her little table in her little chair; her little eyes intently focused on the electronic book in front of her. Those eyes were only trained on that book for a few more seconds though, before Madi realized she was being watched. When she turned towards them, her face instantly lit up. She was up and moving towards them soon enough too, babbling, “Mama, miss, mama,” as she reached for Clarke.

To Lexa, it was moments like those that made all the fatigue and frustration worthwhile. Watching Clarke scoop their daughter up into her arms and cuddle her close was like a shot in the arm every time; hearing Madi try to tell Clarke about her day was like a breath of fresh air. Lexa would happily deal with life’s interruptions and obstacles, just as long as she got to have little moments like that one too.

The sweetness of their moment only lasted so long however, as the eye rubbing slowly began. At first, it was only one fist, but then when the other one joined in, Lexa knew they only had a narrow window to get Madi fed and bathed, and in bed, before she got grumpy. Thankfully, in between figuring out who would be watching Madi for the weekend and actually watching Madi herself, Lexa had managed to get dinner mostly ready. Baking the tacos shells was the only thing that needed to happen and then they could eat. Of course, Madi would be having a simpler, less spicy version of what Lexa had made, but Lexa was very much looking forward to Clarke trying her new guacamole recipe.

The buttery concoction was a huge success too, as Clarke went on and on about it all through the meal. It was certainly very creamy, but to be honest, Lexa was a little disappointed in the flavor. She’d used some diced red onion and garlic to season it, and a healthy dose of salt and lemon juice too, but it just didn’t have enough tang. She thought maybe next time she would use lime in place of the lemon; hopefully, that would provide the bite that was missing. Still, the fact that she’d made something edible on the first try was something to be proud of, so Lexa decided not to mention her own dissatisfaction and just enjoy Clarke’s praise instead.

Unfortunately, taco night always left a bit of a mess in the kitchen, and making the guacamole had only made it worse, but Lexa didn’t really mind cleaning it up. She knew that while she tidied the kitchen, Clarke would be more than happy to cart Madi off to the bathroom to give her a bath. In fact, Clarke usually insisted on giving Madi her bath at the end of the day. It seemed like a pitiful consolation to getting to spend the whole day with Madi, but Clarke always seemed so much lighter afterwards; almost as if all her daily worries had been washed down the drain too.

Naturally, it helped that Madi absolutely loved bath time. Mostly, she was so focused on surrounding herself with toys and trinkets that she barely even noticed the ‘getting clean’ part of tub time. At the moment, her favorite bath-time-buddy was a giant rubber duck; one that that Raven and Abby had handed along when Jake and Nick had grown bored of it. Surely it wouldn’t be long before Madi tired of the giant squeaky toy as well, but still Lexa found herself smiling as she listened to the tell-tale ‘squeak-squeak, giggle-giggle’ coming from Madi’s bathroom.

It wasn’t long before Lexa heard Clarke’s laughter joining in too, but by that point, she had pretty much buttoned up the mess in the kitchen. Not wanting to break into their time together, Lexa simply made her way up to the master bedroom to finish packing their suitcase instead. She’d already situated most of what she wanted to take, but she’d only laid out a few things for Clarke, knowing better than to just pack whatever she thought Clarke would want. She’d learned that lesson the hard way when she’d packed for both of them for their honeymoon. Apparently, only packing four sets of underwear for their three-day trip had been a mistake. Of course, Lexa was more than happy to make it up to Clarke. She ended up enjoying the subsequent shopping trip almost as much as Clarke had; getting to watch Clarke model sexy lingerie wasn’t exactly a hardship.

Thinking that adding some of that lingerie to their suitcase might not be a bad idea, Lexa made her way over to Clarke’s dresser and pulled out the one on top; the black, lacey set. The cut didn’t really leave much to the imagination, but Lexa also knew that Clarke found the silky texture quite comfortable too. Of course, before Lexa could get the garment tucked away in one of the outside pouches of their suitcase, Clarke stepped into the room. Lexa didn’t even get a chance to explain herself before Clarke laughed as she said, “Ha, well, somebody’s optimistic, aren’t they?” Blushing, Lexa knew that she was busted, but she didn’t feel that way for long, as Clarke quickly stepped into her space and huskily added, “You should pack the blue one too… Who knows? Maybe, I’m feeling optimistic too.”

Just thinking about Clarke in the _blue one_ nearly had Lexa choking on her own tongue. Where the black set left some things covered, the blue one hid even less than that. The top was full torso bustier, and while it extended down to cover most of Clarke’s curvy torso, the cups didn’t quite come up high enough to cover her nipples. Which was lucky, because when Clarke wore it, Lexa wasn’t nearly patient enough to take the time to get Clarke completely out of it. And, the top was only half of the set; the briefs were cut so low that they barely covered Clarke’s mons, and the split-thong back didn’t cover anything at all. As if that wasn’t enticing enough, the briefs were crotchless too, the fabric splitting at just the right point to leave every inch of Clarke’s slit exposed. Clarke, wearing one piece or the other, was enough to make Lexa drool, but when Clarke wore them both, that rush of fluid moved further south instead.

When she started to make her way back over to Clarke’s dresser, Lexa realized she was already drenched just thinking about it, but she pushed through the discomfort in favor of actually retrieving the lingerie. Of course, along the way, Lexa couldn’t help thinking about Clarke wearing that set while she was working the afterparty, trying to seduce her while she was spinning. It was one of those things that happened a lot while she was still spinning at Polaris, and honestly, Lexa missed nights like those. The little added element of danger usually made Clarke go off like a rocket, and Lexa always enjoyed the fact that she could make her wife come while barely even touching her.

Of course, they’d actually have to get to the festival for that to happen, so Lexa tried to focus again as she pulled the blue lingerie set out of Clarke’s dresser. She only managed to make it back to their suitcase before Clarke upped the ante, sliding in close to whisper low into Lexa’s ear, “Besides, I know how much you love bending me over in the blue one…” The temptation behind Clarke’s words was one thing, but it was the sultry tone that nearly drove Lexa mad with anticipation. As she tucked the lingerie into the same pouch as the black set, all she could think about was doing just that, bending Clarke over the edge of the bed, or the arm of the couch, or even, the kitchen counter.

Taking Clarke from behind always felt so intense, and when she still had clothes on it felt even more so; it felt _primal_ , like some part of Lexa couldn’t wait another single second before claiming her territory. Lexa would have to wait however, as Madi chose that moment to start babbling into the baby monitor attached to her hip. Before Madi could even finish, Lexa was pressing a sad little kiss to Clarke’s temple and making her way towards Madi’s bedroom. She knew that there was no way Madi would go to sleep without at least one bedtime story.

Four bears, three penguins, two rabbits and one big red dog later, Madi was finally starting to doze off. Of course, after nearly an hour of lying in bed with Madi, Lexa was dozing too, but she didn’t let herself fall asleep. For one thing, she and Clarke were actively trying not to sleep in Madi’s bed; co-sleeping had its benefits, but it definitely had its drawbacks too. Secondly, Lexa really wanted to sleep in her own bed before starting out on the whirlwind weekend that was ahead. Just getting to Germany was likely to leave her feeling worn out, and her jet lag would be that much worse if she tried to start out on little to no sleep to begin with. Fortunately, Marcus had booked them on the red eye, so hopefully, they could spend most of the eight-hour flight sleeping. If they didn’t, Friday would likely be a very long day.

Once Madi was down for the count, Lexa slid her way out of Madi’s bed and made her way towards her own. She smiled when she found Clarke waiting for her, curled up in the middle of their bed, staring intently at her phone. In fact, Clarke was so fixated on the screen in front of her that Lexa had to call her name twice just to get a grunted greeting. Then, when Clarke even didn’t look up, Lexa figured whatever she was looking at must have been important, so she just continued on into the adjoining bathroom to get ready for bed. Brushing her teeth took a couple off minutes, and brushing out her braids took a few more, but by the time Lexa made her way back towards her bedroom, she found herself smiling all over again.

At some point, Clarke had finished whatever she’d been doing on her phone and had turned over to face the bathroom. So, when Lexa stepped into the room, she had Clarke’s full attention. Clarke’s elevator eyes were every bit as thrilling as they had been the first time they’d met too. It felt nice to see how much Clarke appreciated her body, and honestly, Lexa was giving Clarke pretty much the same once over. Pregnancy had changed Clarke’s body a little bit, but only ways that made Lexa appreciate Clarke’s curves even more. A certain fullness across her bust, a subtle swell over her hips, and some extra junk in Clarke’s trunk, all combined to tilt Lexa’s world on its axis.

Naturally, at first, Clarke had been bothered by those extra pounds that were leftover after Madi’s birth, but in the years since, Lexa had managed to help her feel sexy again. Part of that was never hiding her desire from Clarke, even when they had no time to do anything about it. She knew that Clarke appreciated it every time Lexa told her she was beautiful anyway. The first night of their honeymoon had helped with that too; although truthfully, there was no denying how Lexa felt about Clarke’s post-pregnancy body after that. Within minutes of touching Clarke, Lexa was so worked up that she came just from feeling Clarke clench and pulse around her fingers. Of course, Lexa had felt a little shy about it at the time, but the look of pure love and adoration on Clarke’s face had been worth it; even if, Lexa peaked, totally untouched, with her pants still on like some horny teenager.

That same look was gracing Clarke’s features in that moment too, as Lexa slowly made her way over to their bed. Lexa couldn’t help but melt into that happy smile either, knowing that no one else got to see Clarke look at them like that. Before she could even get settled in on her side of the bed, Clarke was already scooching over into Lexa’s space, clutching at her like her life depended on the contact. There was a certain tension in the air too, like Clarke was already desperate and they couldn’t truly be alone for another two days.

Honestly, Lexa was starting to feel a little desperate too; Clarke’s earlier teasing rose right back to the surface when she felt Clarke’s body press in tightly against her own. With Clarke’s head resting on her chest, and one of Clarke’s thighs settled between her own, Lexa wondered how she would survive the night, much less the next two days. As always, it seemed Lexa would have to try anyway, as Clarke suddenly yawned into the side of her neck. The sensation made Lexa chuckle a little bit, but she was laughing at the timing more than anything.

For her part, Clarke started to apologize, sleepily whispering, “s-orry,” but Lexa quickly cut her off, shushing her as she said, “Shh… It’s ok. I get it… I’m tired too.” Clarke let out a little disappointed huff in response, but then Lexa felt lips lightly brushing against the underside of her jaw. Naturally, Lexa couldn’t deny an unspoken request like that, so she slowly tilted her head down to capture Clarke’s lips with her own. It was a soft, sleepy sort of kiss; the kind of kiss that felt like it had been going on for hours even if it only lasted a few seconds. Still, Lexa relished in every moment of it, knowing that the passion and desire she felt for Clarke would still be there waiting for them, when they were ready.


	2. The Fate-Filled Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I really meant to get this posted yesterday, but I got kinda distracted while proofing and ended up deep into Chapter 3 without even realizing it. The good news is I should have that chapter polished and ready sooner rather than later.
> 
> Also, things get decidedly more... smutty in this chapter, so I hope it was worth the wait.
> 
> Enjoy!

The next day was hectic, to say the least. Apparently, Lexa had been so busy the day before that she hadn’t even started to think about her playlist for the afterparty. By the time breakfast was over, she had already started to panic about it too, but Clarke just waved her off towards her studio as she said, “Don’t worry, Lex. You go do what you gotta do… I’ll handle everything else.” Of course, Clarke didn’t really know what she was getting herself into at the time. It should have been no problem getting all of Madi’s things packed up for the weekend, but then Madi wanted to make a game out of it, so it ended up taking twice as long as Clarke thought it would. Then, she spent almost an hour on the phone trying to hire a car to take them by Marcus and Indra’s, and then wait to take them on to the airport. In between that, and making lunch, and then cleaning up after, Clarke also dealt with no less than a half a dozen last minute phone calls from Niylah too. At least it was easier to be patient with Niylah, especially when her last call was simply to tell Clarke to ‘have fun and be safe.

It was trial getting them all out the door when their car arrived too, but before Clarke knew it, they were on their way to Marcus and Indra’s place. At first, Clarke was excited, but by the time they stopped in front of their first destination, Clarke had started to feel… uneasy. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Marcus and Indra; if she didn’t, there was no way she would be leaving Madi in their care. Their co-op was clean and well organized too; all the kitchen and bathroom cabinets had been baby proofed and they’d even set up a kid-friendly area in the living room, complete with a tiny table and chairs, and a bin full of toys. The extra effort seemed a little like overkill; especially, since Madi was only staying with them for the weekend, but when Indra explained that she and Marcus had applied to be foster parents, their preparations made a lot more sense. Still, when Madi instantly ran over and dove into the toy bin, Clarke couldn’t help the way her eyes welled up with tears.

It wasn’t like it was the first time she’d been away from Madi either. In fact, she spent almost every day away from her daughter; although, that situation easier was to deal with because Clarke knew that she’d get to come home to her family at the end of the day. Being away from Madi overnight hadn’t been a problem before though; she’d barely batted an eye when she’d handed Madi off to her mother so that she and Lexa could rush off to their honeymoon. Naturally, once they’d gotten away, Clarke had been worried sick, but she’d gotten through it. It helped that Lexa was very good at distracting her from her fears. The rational part of Clarke’s brain started to work against her then though, telling her that Lexa would be working a lot on this trip, thus leaving Clarke with a lot more time to worry.

Eventually, they had to get on the road, or they’d be late for their flight, but as they rode toward the airport, Clarke started to, well and truly, panic. In the relative quiet of the back seat, she couldn’t keep all the worst-case-scenarios from running through her head. _What if our plane crashes? What if we lose our passports? What if some plague strikes while we’re gone? What if World War 3 breaks out before we can get back?_ Of course, deep down, Clarke knew she was just being overdramatic. Statistically, flying was far safer than driving, and their passports would live in the hotel safe for the duration of their stay. The likelihood of a plague, or a war breaking out, would be the same no matter where they happened to be at the time. Still, Clarke couldn’t help feeling like something terrible was going to happen.

It seemed that Lexa was feeling somewhat the same, as she leaned into Clarke’s side and whispered, “I know, babe, but we can do this… we _deserve_ this.” No truer words had ever been spoken, Clarke knew that. They both worked so hard, to have nice things and to give Madi everything she could need, but that hard work came with an unexpected sacrifice. Trying to balance their burgeoning careers with their new baby, their sex life had nearly been lost in the struggle. Of course, Madi meant everything to Clarke, but she couldn’t act like she didn’t crave more time alone with Lexa. This trip was the perfect opportunity to make up for some of that lost time, and she decided right then that she’d be damned if she was going to let herself worry so much that she ruined the trip for both of them.

Not needing to dwell in her dread anymore, Clarke simply snuggled into Lexa’s waiting arms instead, and said, “You’re right, we do, and I’ll try to remember that.” And, she would try; she would try so hard. She just had to keep telling herself that Madi was going to be fine. They were going to be fine. They were going to have a good time, even if it killed them.

Thankfully, it looked like the universe wasn’t trying to do them both in right from the get-go. Overall, the ride to the airport was a bit harrowing, but the crazy driver did manage to get them there with time to spare. Checking their shared bag was easy, and the line at security was blessedly short too. In fact, they would have breezed through TSA if not for the slight hiccup at the x-ray machine. Lexa’s portable hard drive seemed to be cause for concern, but when she politely explained the reason behind it, the TSA agent simply smiled and told them to have a nice weekend.

Finding their gate was just as simple, and the fact that it was directly across from a bar seemed like some sort of sign. Starting their weekend as soon as possible seemed like a good idea and having a drink would likely help them both relax a little bit. They still had another half hour before their plane would start to board too, so it didn’t take much to convince Lexa to belly up to the bar. Two Long Island iced teas later, and Clarke was so relaxed that she almost missed it when she heard Lexa’s name being called over the loudspeaker. Luckily, they’d already paid for their drinks, so after tipping back the last sips, they quickly made their way over to the check-in desk at their gate.

Of course, Clarke knew that being called up the desk couldn’t mean anything good, so on the way, she started to mentally prepare herself for the first big hurdle of their trip. Still, it threw Clarke for a loop when the flight attendant at the desk said, “Unfortunately, it seems that your seats have been overbooked.” He paused there, seemingly to take a breath, but mercifully, he continued on pretty quickly, adding, “We can offer you two seats on the next flight, leaving about three hours from now, or we have several seats available in first-class.” Clarke’s head was already spinning, thinking about waiting around in the airport for another three hours, but then the flight attendant drew her out of her thoughts again as he concluded, “The upgrade would be at no cost to you, of course. It was our mistake after all.”

Lexa didn’t check in with Clarke as she accepted the first-class upgrade, and Clarke definitely wasn’t mad about it. With their new boarding passes in hand, it was only a scant few minutes before they were called back up to the desk to board the plane. In those few minutes, Clarke and Lexa had both speculated about what their new seats would be like, but honestly, no amount of imagining could have prepared either of them for what they found.

Their ‘seats’ turned out to be a comfy looking love seat, with independent reclining sides. At first glance, Clarke thought there was enough head and leg room that the reclining feature would probably be able to lay them both almost flat at full extension. Their little pod had other features too; a large TV mounted on the bulkhead in front of the them, and a storage bin under the window that was stocked with clean pillows and blankets. There was even partition that could be pulled across their access to the aisle; one that would essentially close them off from the rest of the plane. Clarke figured that would come handy when they were trying to get some sleep later, but a little devious part of her brain reminded her of the other things they might use that privacy for.

Those thoughts got pushed to the side for a while though; who knew there were so many distractions in first-class? The flight attendants brought the beverage cart through once before the plane took off, and then again only a few minutes after they’d leveled off. The in-flight meals came around shortly thereafter, a delightful looking salad for Lexa and an impressively tasty chicken alfredo for Clarke. Their meals came with all the trimmings too; warm bread and freshy grated cheese, half-glasses of wine and hot towels for after they’d finished.

It wasn’t long before the beverage cart came down the aisle again, but by then Clarke already felt like her eyeballs would float if she drank anymore. Of course, if the extravagance of their seats had surprised her, the first-class lavatory was like a slap to the face. It was so spacious that Clarke was sure that both she and Lexa and the entire flight crew could all fit in there at once. It was clean too, smelling almost like there were fresh flowers somewhere inside. In fact, Clarke almost forgot why she was in there when noticed there was vase of real flowers nestled into the counter next to the sink.

A knock at the door quickly pulled her back to the task at hand though, and so she hustled through her business to allow the next passenger inside. When she’d finished washing her hands, Clarke opened the door, smiling when she found Lexa standing there. For just a second, she considered pulling Lexa into the lavatory with her, but then Clarke caught sight of a man waiting patiently only a few steps away. Instead, Clarke simply nodded as she stepped around Lexa and made her way back to their seats. She figured that the bathroom wasn’t really where she wanted to join the mile-high club anyway.

No, their ‘almost’ private cubical would be much better for that kind of thing. In fact, Clarke was so sure about that that when she got back, she quickly closed the partition and then proceeded to wiggle out of her leggings and underwear. They would just be in the way; especially if she got her way. She quickly decided to shimmy out of her bra too, for easier access, but she opted to keep her shirt on. At least that way, if Lexa wasn’t into it, then Clarke wouldn’t be both embarrassed and naked. She had just managed to get settled in under one of the airplane blankets before the partition slowly started to open again. Lexa slipped inside a moment later, and Clarke sighed as she re-closed the partition behind her. Lexa must have thought Clarke was getting ready to sleep though because she had this soft, unassuming smile on her face, like it was just any other night.

That illusion didn’t last long; moments later, when Lexa slumped down into her seat, Clarke’s blanket got dislodged in the process. Just that little slip of bare thigh spoiled her surprise before she even had time to enjoy it. Lexa’s gasped, “clarke!” was worth it though; the disbelief and desire in her tone combining to make Clarke want to squirm in her seat. Of course, there was just the slightest hint of disapproval too, but Clarke headed that off pretty easily, pulling Lexa close to whisper back, “come on, babe… you can’t tell me you haven’t been thinking about it too.”

A palpable shiver ran through Lexa’s body at that, and Clarke smiled when Lexa breathed against her lips, “I haven’t been able to think about anything else.” Those words directly contradicted Lexa’s next move though, as she quickly pulled out of Clarke’s grip and turned back towards the partition. For just a half a second, Clarke actually thought Lexa meant to open it, but when she heard a latch click into place, she was the one shivering. By the time Lexa turned back towards her, with that deeply hungry look in her eye, Clarke was sure she didn’t ever want to fly coach again.

Naturally, thoughts like that became the farthest thing from Clarke’s mind when Lexa started slipping out of her clothes. Her shoes and socks went first, innocuously tossed to the floor by the door. When Lexa’s jeans and underwear quickly followed, Clarke nearly cried out when she caught sight of the little damp patch on the front of Lexa’s underwear. Apparently, Lexa had been thinking about this, and probably just as long as Clarke had. She was pretty sure that by the time Lexa actually got to touching her, she’d be dripping too.

At least Lexa didn’t make her wait very long, pulling an extra blanket over them both as she quickly settled in on her side of the loveseat. Without preamble, Lexa’s hand slid in along Clarke’s waist and Clarke had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from moaning. At that moment, she realized that there was a definite possibility that she wouldn’t be able to keep herself quiet, but as Lexa’s hand began to trail higher, Clarke suddenly didn’t care if anyone heard them. She’d do her best, but it had simply been too long since she’d felt those fingertips graze over her bare nipples.

After only the first few brushes, Clarke was already desperately gripping the back of Lexa’s neck, pressing their lips together so hard that Clarke knew her lips would be bruised afterwards. She didn’t care about that either; she needed Lexa’s touch everywhere she could get it. Her hand instinctively moved into Lexa’s hair when she felt those strong fingers start to pinch at one of her already aching nipples, and the slightly rough treatment had her hips bucking before she could stop them. Although, before they could rise again, one of Lexa’s legs was pinning her down, and Clarke nearly moaned all over again when she felt Lexa’s slick clit bump into her hip. Lexa hissed against her lips at the contact, and Clarke finally had to break their kiss in favor of trying to keep them both quiet.

It seemed the pause was just what they both needed to regain control too, because moments later, Lexa was kissing her again; this time soft and slow, and so sensual that Clarke couldn’t help but follow the new pace. Lexa’s touch became a reverent, fragile thing then too, trailing over Clarke’s skin like she wasn’t even worthy of touching it. The lighter touch inflamed Clarke just as much as it soothed her though, and it wasn’t long before she was quietly whimpering against Lexa’s lips, “please, lex, please.”

Her begging tone seemed to drive Lexa’s touch lower, but still at the same slow, reverent pace as before. Clarke didn’t complain however, she was too wrapped up in how good it felt to rush it; especially, when it was only a few more seconds before Lexa’s fingertips were brushing against much more exciting places anyway. By that point Clarke was so wet that she was sure Lexa’s fingers were wet after that first stroke, but that didn’t stop Lexa from dragging her fingers through Clarke’s folds several times before she pushed any deeper.

When she did though, Clarke immediately saw stars. Her free hand snapped down to trap Lexa’s wrist against her body, halting her movements, or else Clarke was sure she would come on the spot. At her reaction, Lexa let out a bit of a wet chuckle before she shifted her weight closer to Clarke’s side again. Lexa’s prominent clit did more than just bump into Clarke’s hip then, as Lexa began to deliberately grind against her. The movement made Lexa’s trapped fingers move against Clarke’s clit too, but the gentle rhythm was good, like so good that Clarke suddenly felt herself relaxing her grip on Lexa’s wrist.

It didn’t take long for their shared rhythm to gain traction, and then Clarke found herself gripping Lexa’s thigh instead, pulling Lexa closer with each gentle stroke. Despite the increase in pace, Lexa’s touch hadn’t lost any of its sensuality, and the slow, steady grind was driving Clarke closer and closer with every second that passed. She could feel how close Lexa was too; the firm throb of Lexa’s clit against her hip had become more like muscle spasm, Lexa’s flesh fluttering and jerking uncontrollably against her skin. Another minute, and Clarke was sure they’d both be screaming their climaxes at the bulkhead above them.

Thankfully, that didn’t happen; well, Clarke did have one of the more extraordinary orgasms of her life, but Lexa managed to steal her breath just as it started. Her muscles had barely started to lock up, preparing for release, when Lexa’s lips sealed over her own. The sudden roughness easily forced all the air out of Clarke’s lungs. The stars from earlier returned then too, also with force, but Clarke was too overwhelmed to really see them. She didn’t need to; she didn’t need to breathe either. All she needed was the feeling of Lexa stiffening at her side, as she followed Clarke into ecstasy.

That one moment seemed to stretch into several, as they rode out their peaks together; Lexa grunting softly as her hips continued to buck and rock, Clarke shivering as her insides quivered and rolled. They rode through the aftershocks that followed too, but eventually, even those tapered off, turning into only the softest of flutters before they both went still once again. Through it all, Lexa’s lips stayed seated over her own, gratefully swallowing every pitch and moan. Once they were both finished though, the instinctual need to breathe finally won out. Their foreheads met instead, as Lexa started to pant quietly into her own breathless mouth. That moment could have stretched into several too, if it weren’t for the quiet knocking sound that suddenly filled the space. A voice followed, equally as quiet, asking, “Ms. Woods, will there be anything else this evening?”

Mortified, Clarke scrambled to re-cover herself with the airplane blanket, even as Lexa started moving towards their partition. Momentarily confused, Clarke wanted to ask her what the hell she thought she was doing, but instead, she nearly squealed when she heard the lock disengage. Thankfully, the partition opened in such a way that anyone standing outside would see the bulkhead with the TV, and not their little _loveseat_ , and Lexa had enough sense to only open it a few inches. Even then, she blocked most of that space with her face too. Still, the blood was rushing so fast through Clarke’s head that she almost missed it when Lexa quietly said, “Just a couple bottles of water, and we’ll be all set.”

The attendant’s reply was just as polite as her initial question, simply, “Of course, Ms. Woods… Here you go. Should there be anything else, please don’t hesitate to let one of us know.” Then, as quickly as the partition had opened, it closed once again; the whole exchange lasting no longer than thirty seconds. Of course, in that thirty seconds, Clarke thought she might actually die of embarrassment. There was no way that flight attendant could be naïve to what they’d been doing; the air was thick with it. The current state of Lexa’s hair wasn’t exactly innocent either, her already wild mane mussed further by Clarke’s earlier grip.

Even so, when Lexa turned back to her with a sheepish smile, Clarke couldn’t be upset; not with that sweet smile and those sleepy eyes staring back at her. Instead, she welcomed Lexa back onto their loveseat with open arms, and open lips. They both kept the kiss chaste, neither moving to deepen it, but Clarke wasn’t upset about that either. She was just glad to have Lexa, any way she could.

~~~

Waking up on the plane was disorienting, but that was to be expected. Lexa had never been good about waking up in strange places, so she was at least prepared for when she opened her eyes and found nothing but bulkheads all around. Naturally, she was uncomfortable too; sometime in the night, her bra had ridden up, and her jeans had gotten twisted, but Lexa was still glad that she and Clarke had gotten redressed after their evening’s activities. Before long, the knock that had woken Lexa up sounded again, and then it was followed by a soft call of, “Breakfast will be served in ten minutes,” through their partition.

The knock and call seemed to rouse Clarke a little bit, but Lexa still had to nudge her a couple of times before Clarke finally started to sit up. They spent the following ten minutes in near silence; Lexa knowing better than to try to talk to Clarke before either of them had had their first cup of coffee. Even if she could get Clarke to speak, nothing good would come out of her mouth until her brain was working again. That suited Lexa just fine though; she wasn’t always the nicest person first thing in the morning either.

Clothes were quickly resituated, and knots were brushed out and braided away, and only when they looked slightly more presentable, did they take turns in line for the lavatory. Once Lexa had brushed her teeth, she felt a lot more human, but apparently, Clarke didn’t feel the same. She was grumpy when she came back, and all through breakfast too. Lexa thought the meal choice would have brought a smile to Clarke’s face, but when the pancakes and bacon arrived, it turned out to be the European version instead of the American one.

The cakes were thin and soft, just like Clarke liked them, but they were dusted in powdered sugar instead of drenched in maple syrup. The bacon was on the flimsy side too, which wasn’t Clarke’s favorite either. Thankfully, it seemed that Clarke was hungry enough to just eat it though, so Lexa tried to tuck into her own food as well. It actually wasn’t bad once she got around to tasting everything. The powdered sugar added just enough sweetness to offset the tart, lemony flavor of the pancakes, and the bacon was cooked well enough to be chewy without tasting raw. The fresh french-pressed coffee was the highlight though, served with heavy cream and raw sugar. It was rich, and seemed a little decedent with the cream, but Lexa couldn’t argue with how the caffeine seemed to turn frowns upside down.

Halfway through her first cup, Clarke perked up considerably, going so far as to lean over to Lexa and give her a peck on the cheek, before she huskily whispered, “good morning.” By the time that cup was empty, Clarke was staring out the window, sounding amazed as she said, “Look, babe… I think those are the Alps.” Lexa dutifully leaned over Clarke’s shoulder and stared out with her then, only to be slightly amazed herself. The snow-capped peaks were sticking up through the clouds, looking very much like icebergs bobbing along in a sea of churning white. With how fast the plane was moving, they only got to enjoy the view for a few minutes, but it was still an incredible sight to see.

The longer they sat there, the closer the clouds seemed to get to the bottom of the plane, and just before they started to sink down into them, the flight attendant interrupted their sightseeing to collect their breakfast dishes. Lexa and Clarke gratefully handed them over, along with some trash they’d accumulated since takeoff. It wasn’t much; a couple of empty water bottles, and a few wet naps, but the flight attendant thanked them anyway. That seemed a little odd, that she would thank them for throwing their garbage away, but Lexa figured with a job like that, the littlest things probably deserved a thank you. Besides, she’d seen enough passenger shaming videos to know that there were some very dirty people out there.

With no other reason to have it out, they quickly stowed their little table in preparation of landing. It would probably be another twenty or thirty minutes before they actually touched down, but it seemed like a good idea anyway. Justifiably, it was only a few minutes before the seat belt sign lit up, signaling the beginning of their descent. The pilot’s voice filled the cabin then, his heavy German accent coloring his words as he said, “I’d like to take a moment to welcome you to my home, Cologne, Germany. It looks to be a beautiful day, twenty-four degrees with minimal cloud cover. Local time is six-thirty am. We’d like to thank you for flying with us today, and hope you have a beautiful stay.” As he spoke, Lexa noticed the flight attendant making one last walk down the aisle to make sure everyone was buckled in.

Unfortunately, their landing was nowhere near as smooth as takeoff had been. Obviously, the pilot had forgotten to mention that it was going to be a windy day in Cologne. Still, they made it onto the ground with minimal worry. Taxiing off the runway was even more tedious, but Lexa knew that was just because she was excited; both to finally get off the plane, and actually be in Germany. She was still nervous about her performance that would take place the following night, but she could feel her excitement finally starting to bubble over her nerves.

After what felt like a year, the seat belt sign finally blinked off, and everyone began to deplane. It seemed that being in first-class had one last benefit, as Lexa and Clarke were some of the first ones out onto the concourse. Of course, Lexa didn’t miss the way the two first-class flight attendants whispered and giggled to each other after they left. The attention to what they’d done made Lexa blush, but it also made her smile too. Obviously, she and Clarke weren’t the first couple to have sex on a plane; and, Lexa suspected they wouldn’t be the last either.

Baggage claim was their next stop, and thankfully, the signage around the airport was in German and English. Following those signs was easy enough too; down one hallway, and then veer to the right, and then down another hallway. The space beyond was lined with baggage carousels, and there were people milling about all over. Not wanting to hold up the flow, Lexa drew them over to the side, so they got look around without getting in anyone’s way. Having an inch or two on Clarke, Lexa spotted their carousel first, but it was Clarke that lead them through the crowd to get to it.

Once they arrived, Clarke pulled them off the side again, obviously not wanting to crowd the carousel either. The display of common courtesy made Lexa smile, thinking about all those idiots that got in each other’s way as they tried to get their bags. Leaning up against the far wall from where’d they’d come in, they settled in to wait. They didn’t stand there for long however, as not even a minute later, Lexa heard her DJ name being called out from somewhere off to the her left. Peering through the crowd in that direction, Lexa eventually spotted pleasant-looking chauffeur holding a sign, emboldened with ‘DJ Heda’ in big black letters. She certainly wasn’t expecting that, but if the festival had hired them a car, she and Clarke were definitely going to take advantage of it.

It turned out that the chauffeur, Bryan, was just as pleasant as he seemed to be. He smiled as he ushered them towards their car, offering to wait for their bag while they got settled. The car was almost as surprising as Bryan’s appearance; a long, black BMW sedan with tinted windows and shining paint. Lexa figured Raven would have probably been able to appreciate the car more than she did, but still, it was impressive even to her untrained eye. The inside was just as immaculate as the outside too, all gleaming seats and new car scent. As she settled into the backseat, Lexa felt like she could easily get used to this kind of ‘star’ treatment.

They’d barely even had time to get comfortable before Lexa felt weight being shifted into the trunk, and then, it was only a few more seconds before Bryan was climbing into the driver’s seat. Navigating out of the pick-up area was slow going, but Bryan seemed patient, like he didn’t have anywhere else to be. That was a nice change of pace too; at least, compared to their mad dash to get to the airport the day before.

Glancing out the window, it seemed like everyone was just as patient as Bryan; each car taking their turn, all easily joining the flow of traffic that was exiting the airport. About a half of a mile later, Lexa was sure they were about to get jammed up, when they came up on their first roundabout. Bryan took the interchange in stride though, effortlessly merging with the other cars, and then veering off to the right when it seemed that they needed to go that way. What was even more surprising was that no one honked, or shouted, or threatened their lives; Bryan just weaved across the lanes with ease.

Actually, Bryan seemed so comfortable that he chose that moment to strike up a conversation, gently merging again as he said, “First off, we’ll stopping by your hotel. Feel free to freshen up, settle in, sleep, what-have-you, and then, when you’re ready I’ll drive you over to the festival offices so that you can sign some necessary paperwork.” He glanced over his shoulder then, as if checking his blind spot, before adding, “After that, I am at your disposal for the remainder of the weekend.”

His causal tone caught Lexa a little off guard, but that didn’t stop her from marveling at his words anyway. She couldn’t help replaying them in her head either, adding her own little lilt at the end, like, ‘the remainder of the weekend?’ It was just so hard to believe that the festival promoters had hired Bryan just to drive them around all weekend. It seemed that Clarke’s brain was moving along those same lines; Lexa nodding along as she said, “So, you’ll just take us wherever we want to go?”

Bryan’s warm laugh filled the air for a moment before he replied, “Well, Ma’am… I am a chauffeur. Taking people places is what I do.” Despite the easy answer, Bryan’s tone turned a bit more serious as he added, “As to where I can actually take _you_ … The festival promoters did provide me with an itinerary, but there is room in the schedule for some sightseeing if that’s what you’re interested in.” Lexa hadn’t really thought about what they would do during the day when she wasn’t working; well, not beyond holing up in their hotel room, probably sweaty and preferably naked.

Obviously, Clarke was considering spending some time outside of their room though, as she quickly said, “Oh really, what’s there to see?” As Bryan rattled off their options, Lexa watched as Clarke’s face got brighter and brighter; a glimmer for the cable-car ride turning into an all-out gleam for the modern art museum. By the time he mentioned the nearly eight-hundred-year old cathedral, Lexa could tell Clarke was hooked. She didn’t let herself get disappointed about the slight change in plans; instead, she just decided to make the most of the time they did spend in their room.

As a matter of fact, that’s how she found herself, panting into the open air as Clarke tried to suck her dry thirty minutes later. Checking into their hotel room was a breeze, even with the early hour, but actually making it into their room was a whole other story. Lexa didn’t even get the keycard into the lock before Clarke had both hands shoved down the front of her jeans. Of course, that made it extremely hard to concentrate, and those keycard locks were already notoriously finicky, so Lexa ended up having to try a half a dozen times before she finally got the green light she was waiting for.

It seemed that little, green light was all Clarke was waiting for too. Lexa didn’t even have time to protest before Clarke was driving her across the room, pushing into her from behind. Not that she would object; with Clarke’s hands squeezing and kneading inside her jeans, Lexa was likely to do anything Clarke wanted. And, apparently, that included letting Clarke go down on her, even when she hadn’t showered in almost twenty-four hours. She did at least make a conciliatory complaint, saying that Clarke didn’t have to, but her rebuff was only met with a growl and a bite to her inner thigh.

After that, Lexa didn’t have it in her to stop; not with Clarke’s tongue lapping at her clit, not with Clarke’s hollowed cheeks rubbing against her skin. The relentless suck/lick combo was quickly driving Lexa over the edge too, but when she felt fingertips begin to tease at her entrance, the added stimulation nearly made her black out. She only managed to hold on for a few thrusts before every muscle stiffened, straining in anticipation. Her breath caught in her throat too, as white dots quickly checkered her vision. Then, as if a dam had broken, Lexa came, _hard;_ like, so hard, that her vision continued to swim for several minutes afterwards.

By the time it was clear again, Clarke was leaning over her with a concerned look in her eye, and a mischievous smirk on her face. The juxtaposition was instantly confusing, but Lexa didn’t feel that way for long as she heard Clarke giddily whisper, “did I— did I break you?”

Even with her cleared vision, Lexa was still feeling a little swimmy herself, but she managed a goofy smile as she whispered back, “god, yes, baby… I think you did.”


	3. The Dinkum Dream

Leaving Lexa, half-naked and alone on the bed, was no easy task. However, Clarke knew if they got any more wrapped up in each other, it could be hours before they emerged from their hotel room. She hadn’t even intended on pouncing on Lexa the way she had; there was just something irresistible about the way Lexa’s butt had wiggled inside her jeans as they’d made their way up the stairs to their room. Or, maybe it was the way those jeans clung to her thighs, tight enough to look painted on, but stretchy enough for her to be able to really move. Watching that butt and those thighs jiggle and strain as Lexa took the stairs two at a time was just too tempting.

Naturally, Clarke couldn’t let that kind of sight go unseen either; plus, if she happened to rock Lexa’s world in the process, well, that was just a bonus. Honestly, she’d almost come herself, just from Lexa exploding into her mouth. She still felt kind of shivery, even minutes afterwards, but she knew her wants would have to wait; they had things to do, sights to see. Not that they kept score or anything, but Clarke knew that at some point over the course of their weekend, Lexa would end up paying her back anyway.

That quid-pro-quo came much sooner than Clarke could have anticipated too, as not five minutes into her shower, Lexa slid into the tub behind her. Immediately, there were hands gripping Clarke’s hips and spinning her face-first towards the shower wall. Thankfully, the tile had had enough time to warm from the water, so as Lexa’s naked body pushed into her back, Clarke was surrounded by nothing but wet heat. It seemed she wasn’t to be the only one either; Lexa wasted no time at all, one hand moving up to take a firm grip on her shoulder, while the other drifted down to her opposite thigh.

Already knowing what was about to happen didn’t prepare Clarke for how Lexa’s rough handling was affecting her, and she out-right squealed as Lexa forcibly hiked her knee up, far enough that her foot found the lip of the tub. Trembling, spread open and exposed, Clarke was effectively trapped against the shower wall. Of course, she didn’t mind; the only thing that was keeping her standing, was Lexa’s body pressed so firmly into her own.

Still, she couldn’t stop herself from shuddering on weak knees, as Lexa’s hands started to move once again. The one at her shoulder drifted down, retaking a firm grip on her left breast, even while Lexa’s other hand started to drift towards her center instead. The first caress drew a heated grown from both of them, and the first dip inside was tentative and exploratory, but the second was, categorically, not. In an instant, two of Lexa’s long fingers filled Clarke all the way to the knuckle. One moment, Lexa’s fingers were there; the next, they were _there._

From their earlier activities on the bed, Clarke was already wet before she’d gotten into the shower, but Lexa’s firm grip and sudden roughness had obviously opened a flood gate. Even with the water pouring down over them, the glide of Lexa’s thrust was silky smooth. Each thrust after that was hotter and slicker than the last too; although, it only took a dozen or so before Clarke’s eyes started rolling back into her head. The harsh pinch and roll at her nipple combined with those deep, curling, almost-punishing strokes, tipping Clarke over the edge long before she was ready.

That was alright, though; Lexa didn’t even let her catch her breath before she was dropping to her knees behind her. If Clarke thought Lexa’s fingers had made her feel hot, then Lexa’s mouth was surely burning her up. That heat seemed to be everywhere at once, kissing and sucking all over, but Lexa’s tongue seemed to have the accuracy of a missile too, darting and dragging and dipping into all Clarke’s best places. She couldn’t help but try to chase that tongue either, but she mostly ended up bucking back into Lexa’s face like she was trying to ride a bronco.

Thankfully, it was only a few seconds before Lexa’s firm grip returned; this time, guiding Clarke’s wild hips by kneading and squeezing her butt cheeks. The way Clarke was spread then, was almost indecent, but when she felt Lexa’s tongue trailing up past her entrance towards her ass, she really didn’t care about decency anymore. Obviously, it wasn’t the first time Lexa had ever touched her there, but it was certainly the first time she’d ever done it with her tongue. That should have given Clarke pause too; rimming wasn’t necessarily the most hygienic thing, but with that wet, slippery heat teasing at starburst, Clarke was too overcome to even think about complaining.

Of course, Lexa didn’t linger there, only lapping a few circles before she moved down again, but Lexa didn’t leave Clarke without that stimulation for long. A thumb soon replaced Lexa’s tongue, and the combination of that and Lexa’s lips sealing over her clit once again, was Clarke’s undoing. She gasped as Lexa pushed against her, not entering her but threatening to, and she screamed when Lexa’s tongue drove hard over the tip of her clit. The resulting ripples threatened to topple Clarke over too, but Lexa’s hands quickly shifted to catch her, bracing her back against the wall by her hips. Soft, open-mouthed kisses trailed up Clarke’s back then, as she started to shiver through the aftershocks.

Even with the soothing effect, she still felt breathless when Lexa lips finally pushed up against her own. As they met, all she could think about was where those lips had just been, and while that thought probably should have grossed her out, Clarke couldn’t help feeling dazed by the tender kiss anyway. Lexa kept it chaste and closed mouthed, but honestly, Clarke wouldn’t have minded more. In fact, she teased Lexa’s bottom lip with the tip of her own tongue, inviting Lexa’s out to play, but Lexa just pulled back, laughing as she moved. At least, the wet chuckle sounded playful, instead of mocking, so Clarke let her have her moment, conceding the point without complaint.

It was still several minutes before Clarke felt like she could actually stand on her own two legs, but clearly, Lexa didn’t mind helping her finish her shower. They took turns washing and rinsing each other, smiling and laughing the whole time. By the time they were drying off, Clarke noticed that almost two hours had passed since they’d gotten to their room. That realization was a bit shocking, but Clarke certainly didn’t regret it; she actually hoped that there was more where that came from. Something about the way Lexa’s eyes lingered on her as she got dressed told Clarke that she wasn’t hoping in vain either.

Slipping on her shoes, Clarke laughed as Lexa seemed to finally come out of her daze, suddenly dashing around, trying to catch up. A pile of clothes on the bed quickly became an outfit; one Clarke appreciated very much. It was just tank top and a pair of jeans, with a light flannel tied around her waist, but Clarke still thought Lexa was the sexiest person she’d ever seen. She only got to admire it for a moment however, before Lexa disappeared into the bathroom, probably to tame her mane.

That left Clarke alone in the room, waiting by the end of the bed. With nothing else to distract her, she finally took in their room for the first time. It was nice enough; or, at least, the bed seemed adequate, if a little springy. There was a small table and two armchairs off the side too, and a big screen TV mounted on the wall opposite the bed. Admittedly, they probably wouldn’t use anything in the room except for the bed, but Clarke had to admit the table and chairs did look like a comfy place to eat breakfast. Maybe she could convince Lexa to order some room service while they were there; that is, if they weren’t too busy eating each other instead.

Before too much longer, Lexa finally emerged from the bathroom, and then, Clarke was even more stunned by her beauty. Lexa’s hair was tied back, just a single, thick braid swishing against her back, but having it like that put Lexa’s sharp jaw and collarbone on such display. It made Clarke want to nuzzle her face in between them, and then, kiss and lick and suck until she couldn’t breathe. It was Lexa’s laugh that snapped Clarke out of those thoughts, but at least she had the decency to blush at being so thoroughly busted.

True to his word, Bryan was only five minutes away when Lexa called him to pick them up, and they were just breeching the lobby when he pulled up out front. Then, it was almost like a scene out of a movie, as they strutted across that lobby floor, only to gracefully slide into the back seat of their waiting car. The only thing missing was a swarm of paparazzi, and maybe, some swooning fans. That was more like a dream; although, whether the cameras were there for her, or for Lexa, depended on the day. She’d always wanted to make a name for herself through her art, but the thought of being ‘DJ Heda’s wife’ in the tabloids was unappealing. To be honest, if Lexa got famous, Clarke figured her art sales would probably go through the roof too.

Riding around in the back of their hired car was still surreal and reaching the festival offices didn’t diminish Clarke’s dream-like state either. The promoters were over-the-moon about their arrival, immediately ushering Lexa around in a little dog-and-pony show to meet all the staff. Clarke ended up waiting by the door, and that would have been annoying, if Lexa hadn’t looked so cute smiling and handshaking her way around the room. It was obvious that she was happier to meet the staff than they were to meet her, but that didn’t weaken Lexa’s smile in the slightest.

Thankfully though, Clarke didn’t have to stand there awkwardly by the door for long. Lexa waved her over when they started going over details and signing papers. The contracts were fairly simple, written in plain terms, so they were easy to read and understand, and the itinerary that they provided looked just like the one that Bryan had already shown them on their way to their hotel that morning. Ultimately, finalizing Lexa’s involvement in the festival took even less time than her little tour around the office.

It was just a couple of signatures, and another round of handshakes, and Clarke and Lexa were making their way back down to the car. It had been almost a half an hour since they’d left him, but of course, Bryan was there waiting, smiling happily at them both as he opened the back door for them. Out of habit, Clarke slid in first, though she wasn’t exactly sure where the habit had come from. Maybe it was just too easy to fall into being pampered and chauffeured around.

Either way, after a moment, Lexa slid in after her, and then, Bryan was hustling around the car to get into the driver’s seat. Once he settled in, he grinned at them over his shoulder as he asked, “So, where to? We’ve got about eight hours before the opening of the festival.”

Thinking that the cable car ride was probably the best way to see the entire city, Clarke was just about to suggest they do that. Before she could get a word in, Lexa piped up instead, easily answering for them both as she said, “How about that museum? The one with the permanent Picasso exhibition?”

Suddenly bewildered, Clarke had to shake her head at that. For one, she was pretty sure Lexa had been too busy watching her to listen when Bryan had told them about the museum that morning. Secondly, Lexa was not museum person; Clarke knew that. Whenever she wanted to check out a new exhibit, or spend hours in a museum that she’d been to a hundred times before, Clarke always called Niylah or her mom. Lexa liked Clarke’s art, but honestly, that was end of Lexa’s fine arts appreciation. Of course, Lexa always attended Clarke’s openings, but Clarke knew that was more for morale support than anything else.

Naturally, Clarke’s wasn’t going to complain about adding a little more surrealism to her day. She found herself easily matching Bryan’s bright smile as he said, “I think Museum Ludwig sounds like a lovely place to spend the afternoon.”

The museum was everything Bryan said it would be, and more too. The Picasso collection was first, and it obviously the museum’s most prized exhibit. The signage at the entrance proclaimed it was the largest public exhibition in Europe, and it definitely lived up to the title, including several pieces Clarke never thought she’d get to see in person. The adjoining surrealism showing was like going further down the rabbit hole, surrounding Clarke in Dali’s and Kahlo’s and Duchamp’s.

Through it all, Lexa never let go of Clarke’s hand, interjecting little quips and comments, and even questions when she had them. Clarke loved every minute of it too, laughing and smiling the whole time. Of course, once they finished the surrealism exhibit, Lexa started to get a little antsy. Clarke couldn’t blame her either; after almost four hours inside the museum, they’d barely scratched the surface of everything there was to see. With another three floors above them, Clarke honestly thought she could spend the rest of the weekend there, and still not see everything. And, if it weren’t for Lexa’s restless hands, they’d probably still be swimming in a sea of Warhol’s and Wesselmann’s. Still, Clarke couldn’t resist when Lexa finally suggested that they head back to the room early, so they could ‘rest’ before the festival started.

Once they got inside their room, there were still another three and half hours to fill, but it seemed that getting their fill of each other wasn’t going to be their only priority. In their absence, a few things had changed around their room. There was now a bottle of French Champagne chilling in an ice bucket by the bed, and a long note from the festival’s promoters. Evidently, they were so thankful that Lexa had agreed to fill in at the last minute that they’d comped their room service bill for the rest of weekend. So, instead of simply eating each other for dinner, they ordered a nice meal too.

While Lexa was busy calling down to the front desk, Clarke decided to ‘get comfortable’ while they waited. She stripped down to her underwear and then slipped on one of the hotel’s fluffy robes, hoping to draw Lexa into a little foreplay before the food got there. Of course, when she was done on the phone, Lexa decided to ‘get comfortable’ too, but when she just stripped down to her underwear and left it at that, all bets were off. Clarke couldn’t resist Lexa when she was clothed; seeing her just sitting there, flaunting those near perfect abs, was too much. Naturally, when the food arrived, Clarke had to answer the door in _nothing_ but her robe, but at least, the table and chairs turned out to be just as comfy as she thought they’d be.

By the time they’d finished, both with their meals and with each other, there was only about an hour left before the festival was set to start, and that left them both in a bit of a panic. Just doing Lexa’s signature braids took fifteen minutes, and that was if Lexa did one side while Clarke did the other. That didn’t always work out so well, but without much of a choice, they rushed into the bathroom and set themselves to work. Maybe it was the adrenaline, or maybe it was just luck, but Lexa’s braids turned out alright, and in record time. Even still, that meant they only had about another ten or fifteen minutes to be ready on time.

At least, in all the rushing around, there wasn’t much need for subterfuge, so Clarke managed to slip on Lexa’s favorite blue lingerie without her noticing. She thought it would be a nice surprise, for when they got back to their room that night. She imagined pushing Lexa down on the bed and slowly stripping off her clothes. She thought about Lexa getting impatient and speeding things along. She pictured Lexa tearing at her jeans, only to leave on her flimsy underwear as she fucked her senseless. Just the thought of it was enough to make Clarke go weak in the knees, but she held herself together; at least, for a little while.

Still, by the time they made it to the festival venue, Clarke was squirming in her seat anyway; and, not for good reasons. The briefs of the lingerie, if they could even be called that, had a habit of riding up anytime she sat down in them, and that shift put pressure on some very, specific places; places, that Clarke did not enjoy. Naturally, she tried not to be obvious about her discomfort, but she wasn’t sure she was totally successful.

As they made their way through the stage door, Lexa’s hand at her back seemed concerned, instead of aroused, and that just wouldn’t do. The whole point of wearing the damned lingerie was to drive Lexa crazy, not to make her worry. After that, Clarke did everything she could to ignore the way the ‘briefs’ cut into the clefts of her thighs. Mercifully, once they were inside, there were plenty of distractions; tons of new people to meet, and there was some good music to listen to, but still, Clarke snuck away at the first opportunity, ducking into a nearby bathroom to readjust.

Needless to say, once everything was settled back into its rightful place, Clarke soon found herself squirming for an entirely different reason, but at least, this time it was a good one. At first, Clarke got a little nervous when she didn’t see Lexa waiting in the wings like she said she’d be. That feeling went away pretty quickly though when Clarke realized that Lexa wasn’t waiting for her because she was out onstage instead.

All Clarke could see of her was her hallowed profile, but what a profile it was, all sharp angles and lithe grace. That grace was apparent in every move Lexa made too, as she bent over a mixing desk, bopping to the beat like she was living her best life. Bodies scurried around in the dark behind her, but Clarke couldn’t focus on what they were doing; not with Lexa looking so fucking sexy. She was oozing confidence, drawing Clarke in as easily as she drawn in the rest of the crowd. And, from the sound of it, the crowd was living their best lives too; their shouts and cheers only getting louder when Lexa’s time was up.

Unfortunately, Clarke was too dumbstruck to join them. Suddenly, all that oozy confidence was turned solely in her direction, and honestly, she couldn’t do anything but gape as Lexa strutted her way off the stage. That is, until Lexa claimed her lips in a heated kiss. Even then, Clarke could barely keep up as Lexa ravaged her mouth. It was like Lexa was trying to release all the adrenaline she’d built up in the last fifteen minutes into Clarke’s lips. Clarke let her too; opening her mouth when Lexa’s tongue demanded entrance, hissing when Lexa’s teeth clamped down on her bottom lip and tugged.

Of course, their kiss earned them another round of hoots and hollers, but this time from the crew backstage. Lexa didn’t seem to care about their unintentional audience though, and Clarke didn’t have it in her stop either; at least, not until she was absolutely gasping for breath. By that point, Lexa had taken a firm grip on her jaw, so Clarke couldn’t go far, but it was just enough room that she caught Lexa’s exuberant laugh on her next inhale. The sound was somewhat muffled, but that didn’t mean it was any less contagious, as Clarke let out a hitching laugh of her own.

Lexa’s giddy exultation easily carried them through the second band’s set, but then her confidence got another shot in the arm when she went back out on stage to hype the crowd for the headliner. By the time Lexa made her way offstage that time, Clarke was sure she was dripping down into her jeans. Fortunately, Lexa didn’t grab her and kiss her like she’d done before; Clarke didn’t think she could’ve gotten through another kiss like that without embarrassing herself. Instead, Lexa simply grabbed her hand and started half-dragging her towards the door that led out to the audience. Apparently, Lexa wanted to watch the headliner from out front.

It was an uncomfortable trudge to get through the crowd, but eventually, Lexa led Clarke past a velvet rope and into the VIP section. The crowd there wasn’t quite as thick, but all the people were still stacked up behind each other, all jockeying for the best view. That left the far corner mostly unoccupied, and Clarke wasn’t surprised when Lexa pulled her all the to back. In fact, the spot almost felt secluded, if not for the thousands of screaming fans all around them.

Evidently, it was private enough for Lexa though. It was all Clarke could do not to cry out when she felt a pair of long, slender fingers brush along the waistband of her jeans. Then, she nearly bit her lip bloody when Lexa pressed up against her from behind, trying not to draw attention to their intimate position. With the way lexa’ fingertips teased back and forth, Clarke knew she was about to be busted; she knew that Lexa was two seconds away from thumbing open her jeans and stuffing a hand down inside, but even as that happened, Clarke couldn’t do anything but gasp as Lexa’s fingers immediately met her slippery wet center.

A harshly hitched breath caught beside Clarke’s ear, and the resulting groan sent a long shiver down Clarke’s spine. Lexa didn’t move though, just cupped her center and groaned. Of course, that wasn’t the only sound Lexa made, and Clarke gasped again as Lexa grated into her ear, “You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” The harsh tone was enough to make Clarke feel like shivering all over again, but then Lexa doubled down, giving her a firm squeeze as she added, “I’ve seen you… squirming and shifting all night… Is this why?” The question was probably rhetorical, but for some reason, Clarke’s brain scrambled for an answer anyway. Obviously, she didn’t get very far before Lexa was husking into her ear again, this time adding a bit more gravel to her voice as she said, “Is this what you wanted, babe? Wanted me to be able to fuck you right here in the middle of all these people?”

While Lexa’s jabs couldn’t be further from what Clarke had imagined earlier, she certainly wasn’t about to complain. Really, in that moment, all she wanted was for Lexa to make good on her questions. Clarke knew she’d have to answer for that to happen, but she couldn’t seem to make the words come out. Her throat was dry, and her tongue felt too big for her mouth. Eventually, she managed a stiff nod, but that didn’t seem to be quite enough, as Lexa checked in again, this time hissing as she said, “Tap my wrist if you want me to fuck you right now.”

At first, Clarke didn’t even realize her fingers were already wrapped around Lexa’s wrist, but after a few seconds of processing, she was tapping at Lexa’s wrist like she was trying to find a vein. The only warning that she got then, was another sharp grunt before two of Lexa’s fingers were pushing their way inside. That first thrust was a little stilted by the angle, but when Lexa pulled out again, she adjusted her wrist and then drove back in with force. The pace that Lexa set was brutal right from the start too, but Clarke loved it. She loved how Lexa’s fingers curled harder and harder against the soft, swollen spot along her front wall. She loved how the ridge of Lexa’s thumb rubbed harsh circles over her clit with every thrust. And, as if that weren’t enough, Lexa was managing to sway their hips to the music too.

Honestly, Clarke was surprised she lasted more than a minute under that kind of onslaught, but her breathe caught again and again as Lexa held her right at the edge. One song ended and blended into the next, and then yet another song started before Lexa finally gave her what she needed, biting down on the mating scar on Clarke’s shoulder as she pushed her fingers in as deep as they’d go. The rough stroke brought Lexa’s thumb back into contact with Clarke’s clit too, and the triple-threat sent her careening into an explosive, earth-shattering orgasm.

Thankfully, she didn’t cry out, didn’t scream Lexa’s name in throes of her pleasure, but it was a very near thing. In fact, it wasn’t until Lexa was cooing, “breathe…” into her ear that Clarke realized that her head was spinning from a lack of oxygen. Even then, her panted, gasping breaths didn’t seem help that much. Her vision was still swimming over the crowd in front of them when Lexa led her further off to the side, gently guiding her down onto a bench to rest. Still riding the tail end of her release, Clarke started to curl in on herself the second she was sitting down, but with Lexa’s arms wrapped around her, it wasn’t long before she began to relax again.

Once she had most of her faculties back, it wasn’t hard to tell how uncomfortably aroused Lexa had become. Clarke could smell it, of course, but there was something almost haunted about the way Lexa looked her too; like Lexa wasn’t sure she could stand up without coming. As it was, Clarke wasn’t sure she could stand up yet either, but she pushed herself forward anyway, knowing that they needed to be alone for the kind of payback she was planning. She just hoped Lexa could make it back to the hotel without ruining her fancy leather pants.

Naturally, Lexa made it, if only just. Clarke barely managed to get her pants and underwear down around her ankles before Lexa was already stiffening against her lips. She drew Lexa’s orgasm out as long as she could though, sucking and fucking until Lexa finally collapsed back against the door. Even after she was finished, flushed and panting, that vexed look on Lexa’s face didn’t disappear. Instead, it shifted, making Lexa look more like predator than prey. Then, Clarke found herself being tossed onto the bed like she weighed nothing at all. It wasn’t long before Lexa was crawling on top her too, maneuvering herself until she was hovering over Clarke’s face.

By that point, Clarke had given up on trying to catch her breath, and that was a good thing too, as Lexa resumed riding her face until she came all over Clarke’s lips again. Tasting Lexa’s orgasm was good the first time, and the second time had nearly made Clarke come as well, but really, nothing compared to the feeling of Lexa’s slick heat finally pressing up against her own. Truthfully, it felt so good that Clarke didn’t even think twice about the fact that they hadn’t taken off all their clothes. Her top was still firmly in place, keeping them from being fully skin to skin, but at least, the lingerie’s briefs didn’t get in the way.

If anything, the rough drag against Clarke’s skin just pushed her that much closer to edge, but Lexa still drew it out for far longer than Clarke thought possible. Her hips swiveled and circled, rubbing their clits together in an almost relentless grind. The never-ending friction did catch up with her eventually though, and then Clarke was crying her way through yet another earth-shattering release.

It wasn’t until Lexa collapsed on top of her that Clarke realized she was actually crying. She was just so overwhelmed, not in a bad way, of course, but overwhelmed, nonetheless. It seemed that Lexa was equally overcome as she huffed and sniffled into Clarke’s neck, but that just made the moment even more blissful, knowing that she affected Lexa just as much as Lexa affected her. She enjoyed that moment as long as could too, but ultimately, that pesky lingerie finally got the better of her. She felt like the briefs had definitely rubbed her raw in a few places. When she shifted, to try to relieve some of that burning, one of the pieces of boning that ran up the side of the top started to dig into the soft spot in her armpit, making her even more uncomfortable.

One nudge to Lexa’s shoulder didn’t get much of a reaction, and calling out her name didn’t get much more, but Clarke persisted and eventually managed to slink out from underneath Lexa’s limp form. Once she was up, she couldn’t help but laugh at the state of their room. By the door, their shoes and socks were kicked this way and that, one of Lexa’s boots having landed as far away as the small dresser under the TV. Lexa’s pants and underwear were strewn out on the floor too, halfway in between the bed and the door. Clarke’s own jeans were half-balled up on the foot of the bed; one leg wrapped haphazardly around one of Lexa’s ankles, the other hanging limply over the side. Trailing her eyes further up, Clarke immediately noticed a dark sweat stain on the back of Lexa’s already black shirt.

When she looked down at herself, Clarke realized that she was just as big of a mess. The front of her top was noticeably sticky, but when she pulled it off, she realized the bustier underneath wasn’t nearly as wet. Something told Clarke that the slick spots on her shirt weren’t just from sweat. Not that she minded a little mess, but Clarke also knew that they couldn’t try to sleep like that. Peeling out of the rest her own clothes was easy enough. It was actually one of the things that she appreciated most about the bustier; undo a couple of clasps and it simply fell right off. Pulling off the briefs was a little painful, but the abrasions they left behind weren’t bad; nothing a little lotion and time wouldn’t fix.

Of course, getting Lexa out of her shirt and bra was a trial, but that was mostly because Lexa could barely hold her head up. It was another one of those things that Clarke should have found annoying, if Lexa wasn’t so cute about it. At first, Clarke couldn’t even get her to roll over, but eventually, Clarke was treated to the most adorable pout. Lips pursed and brow furrowed, Lexa muttered grumpily as Clarke undid the buttons down the front of her shirt. Really, it wasn’t until Clarke was unclipping her bra that Lexa seemed the least bit coherent, and even then, all Clarke got was a husky, “oh yeah?” before Lexa was out once again. Obviously, Lexa’s brain was willing to go another round, even if her body was not.

Getting settled into the bed was another trial, but after a few minutes of grunting and muttering herself, Clarke managed to roll Lexa around enough to get the comforter out from underneath her. Then, it was just a matter of getting them both underneath it. Lexa still seemed only about half conscious, so Clarke just took up what little space Lexa’s sprawled form allowed and tried to get comfortable. Naturally, the springy mattress didn’t exactly help with that, but still, it wasn’t long before Clarke found herself drifting off. Afterall, it had been a very long, very good, day.

~~~

The next morning, Lexa awoke, sore and tired, and more than a little wrung out. That made sense though; she wasn’t twenty-five anymore. Hell, she wasn’t even thirty anymore. Traveling, and then sightseeing all day, was one thing, but it seemed that the sheer number of orgasms she’d had the day before was enough to wipe her out. Of course, tallying them up didn’t make her any less tired, but that also didn’t stop her from going through the list anyway; starting with the one they’d snuck in while they were still on the plane. Then, there was next one, where Clarke had rocked her world after they’d actually gotten to their hotel room. She’d had another sneaky one while she’d gone down on Clarke in the shower after that; although, Lexa figured that one didn’t really count. Coming while she humped at empty air wasn’t exactly satisfying.

The list didn’t end there though; fast forward a few hours, and then, twice more during dinner. Those were quick, stolen in between bites of food and bites of each other, but the way they left Lexa weak in the knees wasn’t to be ignored. Then, add in the three absolute explosions at the end of the night, and honestly, Lexa was surprised she could move at all. Even still, it was only when her bladder was screaming that she actually made it out of the bed. She vaguely registered the grumpy sigh that sounded out behind her, but she barely had the brain power to notice, much less respond. Thankfully, taking care of her bladder woke Lexa up a little bit, and washing her hands pushed the process along too, but it wasn’t until she splashed some water on her face that she really started to feel like a person again.

When she came back out of the bathroom, it was obvious why Clarke had given her that grumpy sigh. She was perched in one of the hotel chairs, some cheap stationary held in one hand and a ball point pen in the other. Feeling a bit sheepish, Lexa made her way over as she said, “Sorry, babe… did I ruin it?” Naturally, Clarke gave her this look like, ‘no shit, sherlock,’ but Lexa didn’t take it personally. Clearly, Clarke hadn’t had any coffee yet, so there was that, but apparently, Lexa had also broken her pose without even knowing it. She should have realized that Clarke wasn’t in bed with her when she woke up. She should have noticed Clarke sitting there, drawing her while she slept, but honestly, after the marathon they’d run the day before, she figured she couldn’t be held accountable for anything until she’d had some coffee either.

Deciding to rectify that situation as quickly as possible, Lexa gave Clarke a quick kiss on the head before she made her way back over to the bed, and the phone on the nightstand beside it. Clarke just went right back to her scribbling as Lexa called down to the front desk for some breakfast. She could see just the start of a smile cracking Clarke’s lips as she ordered, and that smile only got wider as Lexa arranged for enough bacon and eggs and toast to feed at least three people. Obviously, the extra carafe of coffee that she ordered didn’t hamper Clarke’s mood either. Usually, they had a cup, maybe two, in the morning, but a little extra fuel for the day ahead probably wasn’t a bad idea.

With nothing to do but wait for room service to come, Lexa figured she could do more to further that good mood along. Once she’d hung up the phone, she made her way back into the bed and tried to assume her earlier position. She knew she probably couldn’t replicate it exactly, but the placation seemed to do the trick. The sounds of Clarke’s scribbling resumed with a vengeance, and when Lexa chanced a glance over at her, Clarke was full on smiling; her tongue was out, caught in between her teeth, but at least she was smiling.

It seemed that Clarke had only needed another minute to finish her doodle too, and Lexa thought that maybe that was why she’d been frustrated. Of course, by the time Clarke crawled back into bed with her, all that irritation seemed to be gone. Soft kisses met the side of Lexa’s throat then, as Clarke settled in at her side, and she thought she heard a few quiet, “I love you’s,” too. Needless to say, Lexa responded in kind, rubbing Clarke’s back as she pressed a few, “I love you too’s,” of her own into the top of Clarke’s head.

As great as it felt to just lay there and hold each other, a knock at the door eventually interrupted their quiet moment. Clarke grumbled a little bit when Lexa started to get up to answer it, but she relented when a voice called out from the other side of the door, announcing that their coffee was getting cold. The threat made Lexa chuckle as she slipped on one of the hotel bathrobes and she shared a laugh with the bellboy too, as they awkwardly traded off trays for his tip. Thankfully though, once he was gone, it only took a little more shuffling around, before she and Clarke were both settling in at the table to eat.

In between bites of food and sips of coffee, they planned out the rest of their day. Not surprisingly, Clarke made a bid for going back to Museum Ludwig, but when Lexa countered with, “You know we’d actually have to walk to get around the museum, right?” Clarke gave in pretty quickly. She still looked disappointed though, even when Lexa suggested that they do the cable car ride instead, but then after some quick thinking, Lexa managed to set things right, when she added, “Well, I think the ride only takes a few hours, so maybe we’ll have time to see the cathedral after. I think Bryan said something about there being a lot of stairs, but there’s probably plenty to see on the ground floor too.”

As it turned out, the cable-car ride was maybe the most exciting thing they did all weekend; at least, outside of their more carnal exploits anyway. The view was just that stunning, all three-hundred and sixty-five degrees of it; the trees and the hills, the city and the river, each sight more thrilling than the last. And, as much as Lexa appreciated the view, she loved how much Clarke loved it even more. The whole time Clarke was snapping pictures with her phone and muttering excitably, saying things like, “Oh, that would make a great painting,” and, “Look, babe! I think that’s the cathedral!”

The two-hour ride seemed to be just what they needed in other ways too. By the time they actually got to the cathedral, Lexa was almost feeling spry enough to make a go at climbing to the top of the spire. They even got in line to buy tickets, very frugal at only three euros each, but when the attendant told them just how many stairs it was, Clarke chickened out. Not that Lexa could blame her; to be honest, she wasn’t really looking forward to climbing all five-hundred and thirty-three steps either. They enjoyed what they could see from the ground floor anyway, taking in the antique stained-glass windows and the original, hand-hewn pews. The chapel’s ceiling was quite impressive as well, hand-painted in a time when personal safety equipment was nothing but a distant dream.

Even after they left, Lexa still felt awed, not being able to believe that one, single place could hold so much beauty. In fact, she was so overloaded that it was hard to string two thoughts together, much less two full sentences. It seemed that Clarke’s artist mind was spinning too, so they rode back to their hotel in near silence. Bryan tried to fill some of the space with little anecdotes about the cathedral and stories about school trips he took there as a child, but when he didn’t get much a response from either of them, he seemed just as happy to turn on some music instead.

Opting to skip the stairs left Lexa and Clarke with some extra time on their hands too, but rather than filling it by getting their fill of each other, they simply laid in bed together, chatting and catnapping through the rest of the afternoon. Naturally, Lexa should have been too anxious to sleep, with her big night coming up, but when Clarke’s head came to rest on her chest, she didn’t fight it either. Afterwards though, Lexa just felt jittery, like if they didn’t hurry, they were going to be late. Of course, they had plenty of time, but that didn’t stop Lexa from checking the clock every five minutes anyway. Even Clarke’s most soothing pheromones didn’t keep Lexa from rushing around, scrambling from the second she woke up until they were both fed and dressed, and waiting by the front door of the hotel for Bryan.

Sure enough, they ended up being a full half-hour ahead of their itinerary, but still, it was only a few minutes before that sleek, black BMW pulled up outside the doors. Then, it was only another few seconds before Bryan was opening the back door for them, greeting them with a knowing smile, as he said, “Greetings, ladies… I’ve taken the liberty of opening a bottle of bubbly in celebration of this fine evening. Please, help yourselves.”

Even knowing that the alcohol probably wouldn’t help with her nerves, Lexa poured herself a glass anyway; after pouring a glass for Clarke first, of course. Initially, the bubbles went down like gangbusters too, nearly making Lexa snort as they fizzed at the back of her throat. Thankfully, the second swallow was much smoother, allowing the dry sweetness of the Champagne to hit her tongue. Now, Lexa certainly wasn’t a connoisseur, by any stretch of the imagination, but she knew from just that first taste that it wasn’t the cheap, ten-dollars-a-bottle, stuff that she and Clarke had toasted with at their wedding.

Actually, it was so tasty, Lexa finished the first glass without even really thinking about it. She automatically moved to refill her glass too, but when Clarke let out a little chuckle, Lexa glanced over her way instead. She ended up laughing herself, when another empty Champagne glass quickly filled her field of vision. She took Clarke’s glass and refilled it first, totally out of habit. She didn’t think that was a bad thing though; seeing to Clarke’s needs first had been second nature since the moment they’d met. Besides, some of the best times they’d had together were because Lexa had put Clarke needs before her own.

Realizing where her brain was heading, Lexa had to derail that train of thought. It would be hours before she could devote her full attention to Clarke, and with how she was feeling, she wanted complete focus the next time she drove Clarke over the edge. First, she had another two short sets to power through; one in between the opening band and the headliner, and then another between the headliner’s sets. Then, she had to zip over to the after-party venue and get everything settled there before the three-hour party started. With her mixes pretty much already lined up, Lexa didn’t think it would be terribly stressful, but she certainly wouldn’t be half-assing anything that night.

Obviously, she should have realized something had changed while they were still in the car, but with distracted she was, it would have taken a neon flashing sign for Lexa figure it out. At first, it was just an itch, like a strand of hair was tickling at the skin covering her spine. She shifted in her seat to try to alleviate it, and when that seemed to work, she didn’t think anything of it. Little itches happened all the time; that’s all it was, just an itch.

That is, until the burning began. And, it didn’t just itch and tingle on her skin; no, there was only one logical explanation for the deep, aching smolder that was suddenly burning inside Lexa’s lower belly. Taking in deep breath to try to steady herself proved to be a mistake too; all it took was one, good sniff, and Lexa knew they were in trouble. Whether she knew it or not, Clarke was quickly coming into her heat. Already half-dazed by that one sip of Clarke’s pheromones, Lexa tried to do the mental math of how long it had been since her last heat, but before she could figure it out, one of the promoters was grabbing her by the wrist and shoving her out on stage.

Getting up onto the temporary DJ stand was like a dream, and not in a good way. Being ripped away from Clarke’s scent made Lexa feel like all her edges were getting fuzzy, like if she didn’t get her shit together, she might literally come apart at the seams. Somehow, she got her first song started, and it was a bit easier to sink into the flow from there, but she knew she wasn’t giving a hundred and ten percent like she wanted. Still, she did her best, and even teetering like she was, Lexa managed to make it through her fifteen minutes of fame without incident. Naturally, by the time she made it offstage again, Clarke was nearly frantic, having finally figured out their little dilemma as well. Before Lexa could even get to her, Clarke was already apologizing, rushing as she said, “I’m sorry… I— I just kinda forgot.”

With a soft brush of her fingers over Clarke’s cheek, Lexa cut Clarke off just a s quickly, not needing to hear anymore. She wasn’t upset; how could she be? Would it be nice to be at home, with their bed and their stuff? Of course, but Lexa really didn’t see any problem with extending their stay in Cologne for a few more days either. Certainly, Marcus and Indra could keep Madi safe for a while longer, and if they owed Niylah an extra-long vacation when they got back, then so be it. She was sure once she explained the situation, their hotel would be happy to help them out too. Lexa knew Clarke didn’t need to hear any of that though; they could talk about the logistics later.

What really mattered was that Clarke knew her needs would be met, that Lexa would do everything in her power to make sure her heat was as easy, and enjoyable, as possible. Pulling Clarke in for a quick kiss, Lexa tried to make Clarke understand that as she said, “You don’t have to apologize, babe. All we have to do is get through the next few hours, and then the rest will work itself out… I promise.”

If it was possible, Clarke looked both elated and defeated at once, but she nodded anyway, taking Lexa’s free hand in her own as she replied, “Ok, just don’t leave me alone any longer than you have to… It’s, uh, it’s already starting to hurt.”

That certainly wasn’t good news, and for a number of reasons. First off, Lexa hated that Clarke’s heat caused her actual, physical pain. The way her own body changed to accommodate Clarke’s heat wasn’t pleasant by any means, but at least it didn’t _hurt_. And, even though, she knew why omegas in heat experienced such severe cramps, that understanding didn’t mean she felt any better about it. Of course, those cramps usually heralded a rush of pheromones too. At least, most other people wouldn’t think even twice about that. Since they were already bonded, Clarke’s scent would really only smell appealing to Lexa.

The way those pheromones were already affecting Lexa would be the real problem. Obviously, she couldn’t, and wouldn’t, leave Clarke to fend for herself while she was spinning at the after-party, but with Clarke in heat and confined in a small DJ booth with her, Lexa wasn’t sure she could trust herself to remain focused on her job. That was a bridge to burn when they got there though, so Lexa just did her best to reassure Clarke again, saying, “Not a second longer than I have to… I promise that too.”

Another hour of waiting and cuddling, and itching and burning, and Lexa’s clit was finally fully extended. So far, she’d managed to stave off actually getting hard, but with how sensitive she felt, she knew it wouldn’t take much more than a swift breeze before she was _saluting_. Unfortunately, from the look of her, Clarke wasn’t fairing much better. There was a fine sheen of sweat on her forehead, and Lexa could easily see how flushed she was, even with the dim backstage lighting.

When it was time for Lexa to get up so she could do her second mini set, Clarke clutched at her like she’d never let go. A little prying, and more than a little sweet-talking, and Lexa did manage to at least get out onstage on time. Getting her first song started was another triumph all by itself, but keeping that concentration going was even more difficult. She couldn’t help being distracted though, knowing that Clarke was only twenty-five feet away. In fact, most of the time all she could think about was getting back to her omega, but thankfully, she made it through her set, even if only by the skin of her teeth.

A brisk, young woman met her the second she came offstage, a clipboard in one hand and a flashlight in the other. Her tone was very clipped too, as she evenly stated, “Your wife said she’d meet at the car. It’s waiting out back to take you over to the after-party venue. You should have about an hour to setup before guests start to arrive.”

That would be more than enough time, so Lexa wasn’t worried about that, but when she got to the car, she realized that Clarke’s situation had gotten infinitely worse in the last fifteen minutes. The rosy-red flush on her cheeks had spread down onto her neck and chest, and she was squirming like she couldn’t get comfortable. It wasn’t hard to imagine what Clarke was thinking about either; the subtle, figure-eight motions of her hips weren’t exactly subtle at all. At least, when Lexa glanced over at the driver’s seat, Bryan’s eyes were glued to the road. Obviously, with the way Clarke’s pheromones were filling the cabin, there was no way he didn’t know what was going on, but it seemed he was trying to be respectful about it, nonetheless. At that, Lexa made a mental note to tip him very well when the night was over.

A whimper from Clarke drew Lexa’s attention back to where it needed to be though, and she quickly pulled Clarke over into her side, leaning down to whisper into her hair, “you know you don’t have to come with me… I’m sure Bryan would take you back to the hotel if that’s what you want.”

That didn’t seem to calm Clarke down very much though. Instead, her hands quickly tightened around wherever they could grab. One hand ended up bunched in Lexa’s vest, and the other squeezed at her wrist, as Clarke whined, “no, No… I— I have to stay with you. I might, I might go crazy otherwise.”

Gripping Clarke just as tight, Lexa pressed another kiss to the top of her head, her own heart breaking at the desperation in Clarke’s voice. She didn’t the chance to try to comfort Clarke further though, as Bryan suddenly spoke up from the driver’s seat, announcing their arrival at the after-party venue. Clarke cringed a little bit at the interruption, but the shock also seemed to draw her out of her own head too. A moment or two later, her grip slackened, but then it immediately tensed up again when Bryan interrupted again, saying, “I know it probably isn’t my place to say, but my mother always said a little alcohol helped him when he was… you know. He, uh, he said it dulled his senses a bit.”

While it certainly wasn’t his place, Lexa appreciated Bryan’s intentions. Being a beta, he couldn’t actually understand what either of them were going through, but that also hadn’t stopped him from trying to help. The thought of dosing Clarke with alcohol wasn’t something that Lexa was comfortable with, but when Clarke reached over for the mostly empty bottle of Champagne, Lexa didn’t stop her either. Of course, Future Lexa would probably end up paying for that, when Drunk Clarke eventually made an appearance, but that was just another bridge they would burn when they got there.

Thankfully, it seemed that a little alcohol went a long way; the flush on Clarke’s neck and chest remained for the rest of the night, but it was only a few minutes before she seemed more comfortable in her own skin. Once they got to the booth, that complacency made it a lot easier for Lexa to get herself set up too. Clarke sat on the little stool in the back of the booth and watched as Lexa got her portable hard drive plugged in and her software started up. The rest of the DJ rig that the venue had set up earlier needed a little tweaking here and there as well, but still, it was barely twenty minutes before Lexa was ready to roll.

When she finally turned back to Clarke, Lexa found Clarke still watching her, but her eyes had glassed over, giving those baby blue’s that Lexa loved so much an almost hazy appearance. Lexa’s sudden turn seemed to snap Clarke out of whatever daze she’d fallen into, but her eyes were still cloudy when she whined, “cuddles? please?”

The vulnerability in Clarke’ voice was undeniable, and that's why, at ten minutes to door, Hannah, one of the festival’s promoters, found Lexa and Clarke both perched on that stool. That probably wouldn’t have been a problem either, if Clarke hadn’t been all but straddling Lexa’s lap. Even in the dim light, Lexa could see the blush staining Hannah’s cheeks as she stuttered and sputtered, “We’re, uh, we’re almost ready to open the doors… I mean, if you’re ready, of course.”

Giving Hannah an easy nod, Lexa gently shuffled Clarke out of her lap, as she agreed, “Yep, we’re all good here. I can start the music whenever you need.” However, as soon as she was standing, Lexa realized she probably shouldn’t have stood up. After almost twenty minutes of Clarke sitting in her lap and kissing her neck, Lexa wasn’t really surprised that she’d finally gotten hard, but the taut bulge at the front of her jeans was also a dead giveaway, making their situation infinitely more obvious. And, of course, before Lexa could turn away, or cover herself with something, _Anything,_ Hannah’s eyes flashed down her body.

The squeak that Hannah let out then was more alarmed than anything, but Lexa felt embarrassed enough for the both of them. Understandably, Hannah scooted away the booth as fast as she could go, only pausing for a moment to call out over her shoulder, “You can start whenever you’re ready!” Another squeaky giggle followed that too, but Lexa couldn’t allow herself to wallow in her uncertainty. She had a job to do, and she was going to do a damn good one; no matter how badly she wanted to just scoop Clarke up and then disappear back to the privacy of their hotel room.

Without a crowd to bounce her sound of off, the first few songs of Lexa’s set were choppy at best, but as the venue started to fill up, Lexa finally found her vibe. Beat-drops were dropping all over the place. Mismatched melodies were melding into each other almost as if they were written to be together, and the harmonies were just so… harmonious, making Lexa’s simple songs sound more like an synth symphony. Even the tinny timbre of the synthesized brass sounded decent through the venue’s top-of-the-line speakers.

The way the crowd was reacting fed into Lexa’s vibe too, making her feel invincible, like she’d just eaten a mountain of Greek Ambrosia. Everywhere she looked, people were having the time of their lives, dancing and drinking, and laughing and talking. It seemed that Clarke wasn’t to be left out either; it was maybe only twenty minutes before she was on her feet, gently swaying back and forth to the beat. At first, Lexa only caught the movement out of the corner of her eye, in between shifts, but eventually the sinuous twisting of Clarke’s hips drew her attention. Then, she was glancing over her shoulder every chance she got, some part of her needing to watch the way Clarke drifted along with the music.

Even in her heat-addled state, Clarke must have noticed her looking, because it was only two or three songs before Lexa felt Clarke crowd into her space from behind. She didn’t have to look over her shoulder after that; Lexa could _feel_ every single twitch and roll of Clarke’s hips as they happened. When she felt Clarke’s hands take a firm grip on her own hips, steering her into position, Lexa realized that the alcohol in Clarke’s system must have finally run its course. Even as she thought that though, she couldn’t concentrate on what that meant. Honestly, it was all she could do to hold herself together as Clarke started to purposefully grind up against her ass.

Like so many other things in Lexa’s life, that was easier said than done; especially when Clarke pressed in even closer and husked into her ear, “I can’t wait for you to take me back to the hotel… _can’t wait for you to just take me_ …” Even with the bass still pounding in her ears, the images that those words invoked were so distracting that Lexa nearly forgot where she was, but then Clarke’s hip bucked forward again, forcing Lexa’s pelvis to bump into the DJ desk. At the last possible second, Lexa forced her attention back onto the decks in front of her; Clarke didn’t stop pressing into her, but at least, Lexa managed to avoid dead air, even if only by a single bump of the bass.

That nail-biting moment was enough to keep Lexa focused for about another five minutes. Of course, then, Clarke was coming, frantically rubbing herself against any part of Lexa that she could get a hold off. The friction alone was almost enough to get Lexa to leave her post, but what really tipped her hand, was Clarke panting out her pleasure against the back of her neck. Hearing Clarke’s moans and sighs, even over the pounding bass, was just too much. She couldn’t stop herself; she didn’t even want to either, as she quickly spun around and caught Clarke by the lips. All Lexa’s pent-up desire poured into the meeting of their mouths, and when Clarke shivered like she’d suddenly stepped into a freezer, Lexa grinned into their kiss, knowing that she’d just extended Clarke’s orgasm, without even touching her.

Still, as much as Lexa wanted to keep kissing Clarke, she knew she couldn’t neglect her duties for much longer. By the sound of it, she figured she had another thirty seconds before she’d be in trouble again. Fortunately, after just that little bit of satisfaction, Clarke seemed content to ‘dance’ by herself for a while, so Lexa got back on track without incident. She even made it through another hour of the party before she got distracted again.

Although, at that point, it was the festival’s promoters who were doing the distracting. They came by with about a half hour left to party, wanting to do more handshaking and some picture taking. Of course, Lexa noticed that Hannah was pointedly absent from the group, but she still got so wrapped up in their ass-kissing session that she almost missed another transition. At least, when they realized they were getting the way, the gaggle of promoters and photographers left as quickly as they came.

Of course, then, it was only a few more songs before the promoters were back, grabbing a microphone from Lexa so they could announce the end of the party. A few people in the crowd groaned, like they weren’t done partying, but most people cheered as they started to make their way towards the exits. As luck would have it, Lexa and Clarke weren’t far behind them. All Lexa had to do was pull her hard drive, and then they were on their way to the car as well. Being able to leave out the back door sped that process along too, so it was really only another minute before Lexa found herself in the backseat of their car, with a lap full of Clarke.

Bryan let out a sort of nervous snicker as he landed in the driver’s seat, but Lexa didn’t really pay him too much mind. She knew that, out of courtesy, he’d keep his eyes on the road as he drove them back to their hotel, and in turn, Lexa would do her best not to leave on a stain his seats. With Clarke’s ass putting pressure on all the right places, Lexa wasn’t sure she’d make it, but she would certainly try. At least, Clarke seemed lucid enough to realize that they couldn’t do what her body was driving her to do; not until they were alone, anyway. Instead, Clarke just cuddled up against her chest and buried her face in Lexa’s neck. The shift let off some of the pressure on Lexa too, so the rest of the ride was, thankfully, stain free. Of course, the same couldn’t be said for the hotel’s comforter, or the sheets, or even the upholstery on one of the room’s comfy chairs.

As it happened, they started with the comforter, but that was mostly because that was the first flat surface Lexa stumbled into when they got into their room. Clarke was all over her the second they stepped into the relative privacy of the stairwell, hands groping and lips locking in ana instant. Lexa managed to keep them stumbling up the stairs towards their room, but by the time they made it to their floor, Lexa had to pick Clarke up to stop them from fucking it out right there on the landing. Getting them both down the hallway wasn’t a big deal, but the keycard lock was even more finicky with Clarke pressed against her chest, latched onto her like a koala. Still, Lexa soon found herself kicking the door closed as she made a beeline for the bed.

Maneuvering them so they both landed on their sides was difficult, and the sudden impact forced a huff out of them both anyway. It didn’t slow them down though, as they both raced to get out of their clothes. With Clarke’s pheromones surging, filling the air with humid desire, there wasn’t much finesse left between them, but Lexa still took a moment to admire Clarke’s curves, accentuated by the sexy black lingerie she had on. As much as Lexa appreciated the blue set from the night before, there was something about the black set that made it almost more appealing. Surely, it was simpler, and nowhere near as accessible, but nevertheless, the way that it clung to Clarke breasts and hips was an entrancing sight.

A soft chuckle from Clarke was all it took to get Lexa moving again, snapping her out of her abject ogling. Of course, she’d fallen a bit behind in the race and was just pushing down her jeans, as Clarke’s arms disappeared behind her back. Then, when that black bralette fell away, Lexa fell even further behind. How could she not? Clarke’s breasts were glorious even before she’d had Madi; since then, Lexa thought they’d only gotten more voluptuous. The way they heaved with every one of Clarke’s breaths drew Lexa in, making her want to put her hands and mouth all over them, but Clarke stopped her before she could get there, holding a hand to Lexa’s chest as she husked, “Hold on there, babe… don’t you think you should finish before we get started?”

Confused, it took Lexa a second to catch Clarke’s meaning, but once she figured it out, she was grinning as she freed herself from her underwear. She didn’t have to look down to know how swollen she was; she’d been throbbing since before Clarke had gotten herself off at the after-party. She got distracted pretty quickly anyway, as Clarke stripped out of her own underwear. They ended up hastily kicked somewhere off to side of the bed, but they didn’t disappear before Lexa could spot the damp spot that had formed in the crotch. She didn’t mourn their loss though, not when Lexa could finally see the source of that wetness for herself.

Ruby, red lips gleamed up at her, flushed and swollen, and already dripping wet with Clarke’s essence. Again, Lexa felt drawn there as well, but this time, Clarke didn’t stop her as she started to move in; as a matter of fact, Clarke’s hands dove into her hair and started to pull her closer. If Lexa had been any other alpha, she might have growled at that sort of demand, but as it was, she couldn’t resist Clarke’s desperate, “ _please_ ,” even if she’d wanted to. She put her mouth to work instead, dragging the flat of her tongue through Clarke’s sweetness only a few times before zeroing in on her clit. Hips hitched, and breaths caught, and fingers clenched, but Lexa kept going, using just the tip of her tongue to press firm circles around Clarke’s clit.

Eventually, Clarke’s hips grew so wild that Lexa had to wrap her hands around them to try to steady them, but it seemed that rough grip was all it took to tip Clarke over the edge. A rush of fluid was suddenly slicking Lexa’s chin, and not wanting to miss a drop, she swooped down to lap her way inside Clarke’s core. She groaned at the sharp, heavy flavor, loving the way Clarke’s heat made her taste even more than she already did. The vibrations from her groan drew another eager, “please,” from Clarke, but it didn’t take a mind reader to know what Clarke was begging for. Even still, Lexa lingered for a few more moments before pushing herself up over Clarke’s body.

Finally settling herself in between Clarke’s thighs felt like coming home, like two puzzle pieces had finally found their matches, but when bare skin met bare skin, Lexa could instantly feel how hot Clarke was, and not just in a slang sort of way. Clarke was surely running a fever, and Lexa knew there was only one cure for it. She could make Clarke come a dozen times if she wanted to, with her mouth or her fingers, but without her knot, Clarke’s raging hormones wouldn’t be sated for long.

That wasn’t exactly a problem, but by that point, Lexa was pretty sure she’d gone numb from the throbbing ache that had been building in her shaft. Little did she know, the second the underside of her length met Clarke’s overheated flesh, Lexa came to life in ways she didn’t even think were possible. The alpha inside her roared at the tempting heat of Clarke’s sex, just inches away, and Lexa roared too, as she took herself in hand. The pressure of her fist was almost painful, but she snarled through the sensation, knowing that in a few minutes that pain would be long gone.

Fat dollops of fluid were already leaking from her tip, and Clarke was as wet as Lexa had ever seen her, so slipping inside was almost too easy. With just slightest bit of pressure, Lexa sank halfway in, and with only one more roll of her hips, she bottomed out. The sudden warmth was almost too much for Lexa to handle though, making her have to pause before she could start thrusting. The way Clarke fluttered and clenched around her didn’t help either, but Lexa knew that if she wasn’t careful, she wasn’t going to last long enough to make Clarke come again before they were knotted.

A few calming breaths sounded like a good idea, but in practice, not so much. With every inhalation, Lexa just became more and more drunk on Clarke’s scent. The call to mate and claim became almost overwhelming, but still, Lexa persevered as long as she could, making sure to take Clarke in series of slower, gentler strokes before she started to speed up. Although, when Lexa felt Clarke’s ankles hook together behind her back, all bets were off. The possessive posture pushed at Lexa’s alpha, and it pushed back, driving Lexa to fill Clarke with everything she had.

If the harsh, chanted, “ _yes, Yes, YES!_ ” was anything to go by, Clarke was pleased with the change in pace, and Lexa couldn’t deny how good it felt to have her omega screaming for her. The way Clarke’s nails dug into her forearms, drove Lexa on too, and before she knew it, her knot was swelling, pressing at Clarke’s entrance with every thrust. She had to slow down then, or risk hurting Clarke, but what she lacked in speed, Lexa made up with force. She shifted down onto her knees to get a better angle as she started to grind their hips together, and while, her knot pushed and pushed and pushed at Clarke’s entrance, the tip of Lexa’s shaft caught that spongy place on Clarke’s front wall with every thrust.

Clarke’s core clenched and fluttered even more wildly then, and she screamed and begged for Lexa to claim her, but it wasn’t until Lexa sank her teeth into Clarke’s shoulder that she was finally allowed fully inside Clarke once again. The searing heat surrounding her felt incredible; so incredible in fact that the second Clarke’s entrance snapped closed around her knot, Lexa came, screaming Clarke’s name as the pressure in her shaft finally snapped free. At the time, she wasn’t sure if Clarke’s orgasm had triggered her own, or if it was the only way around, but Lexa couldn’t really think about that; not with Clarke arching and crying out beneath her, obviously caught in the throes of her own powerful release.

Their shared peak wasn’t even the half of it either; they fed into each other for several long minutes after it was over as well. Every time Lexa thought that they were done, that she’d given her last, Clarke would tense up as her insides rippled through another aftershock. Clearly, those pitching rolls were more than enough to drag Lexa along with her too. By the time they were both totally spent, Lexa felt like she’d emptied a gallon’s worth of come inside her omega. Not that Lexa was complaining, of course; if anything, the seemingly never-ending orgasms were her favorite thing about being with Clarke during her heats. The way Clarke became pliant and sated afterwards was a perk too, and Lexa just grinned into the side Clarke’s neck as she rolled them over, so Clarke could ride out their tie in a more comfortable position.

With Clarke snoozing against her chest, it wasn’t long before Lexa was asleep as well, and that meant that when she woke up an hour later, she was laying in quite the puddle. It was a little uncomfortable, but at least, she didn’t have to worry about making a mess. She figured that was why she’d had to pay a cleaning deposit before the hotel would agree to extend their stay. It seemed Clarke was determined to get their money’s worth out of that three-hundred dollars too; Lexa was only awake for a minute or two before Clarke started grinding down against her already semi-hard shaft. By the time Clarke was begging for her knot again, Lexa was well on her way to providing it; the puddle be damned. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d ruined a bed during Clarke’s cycle anyway.

They certainly did that too. Another round in the bed, with Clarke’s breasts swaying in Lexa’s face as she rode her, turned that puddle into a lake. Of course, after that they had to strip the ruined comforter off the bed, but then, they just defiled the sheets instead. Thankfully, the only major stain that ended up on the sheets was from was Clarke drooling into one of their pillows while Lexa had taken her hard from behind. That was a bit of a miracle though; after nearly twenty minutes of slamming Clarke as full as she go, Lexa thought surely she would pass out when they finally came. Clarke collapsed first however, and Lexa just hadn’t had enough leverage to move them. So, instead, she spent the following forty-five minutes trying to not squish the unconscious Clarke underneath her.

They turned their attention to the shower after that; although, thankfully, all those stains were quickly washed down the drain. Unfortunately, one of the hotel’s chairs wasn’t so lucky. After another nap, Clarke had woken up hungry, so Lexa called down to the front desk for more room service. Her mistake was sitting down in one of those chairs while they waited for the food to come. Clarke’s heat always took a lot out of her, but she didn’t realize how tired she’d become; that is, until the wet warmth of Clarke’s mouth woke her up.

With Clarke on her knees in front of her, Lexa was speechless at first, but as Clarke took more of her rapidly hardening shaft into her mouth, Lexa found her own lips ready to do some of the work. Her voice was still raspy from the hot suction of Clarke’s lips, but she managed to choke out, “God, that’s it, babe… Get me— Get me nice and hard for you… Only for you…” Lexa knew the reminder of their bond would make Clarke’s omega preen, but the words seemed to inspire Clarke even more than she expected. Before Lexa even had time to take a breath, Clarke was swallowing her all the way to the hilt. The muscles in the back of Clarke’s throat only gripped at Lexa’s shaft for a few moments though, before Clarke was back on her feet, spinning around to straddle Lexa’s lap while facing away from her.

Just the sight of Clarke sinking down over her lap in that position was enough to make Lexa groan, but when she felt Clarke’s hand take a firm grip on her shaft, Lexa simply gasped instead. The pressure of Clarke’s mouth had been even and smooth, but the way Clarke’s hand tightened around her was rough and demanding. There was obviously a reason for that though, as Clarke positioned the tip of Lexa’s shaft at her entrance and then started to sink down further. Even after taking Lexa’s knot four times in the last twenty-four hours, Clarke was still incredibly tight, and Lexa could barely keep herself from thrusting as Clarke’s entrance stretched to allow her inside.

Once the head was in, the rest followed very soon after, and they shared another groan when Clarke’s ass came to rest against Lexa’s pelvis. Those cheeks didn’t rest there for long though; soon, Clarke’s sticky palms were braced on Lexa’s knees as Clarke fucked herself back onto Lexa’s length. The unhurried rhythm was sort of hypnotic in the beginning, and the sight of Clarke’s arched, heaving back wasn’t exactly the worst view either, but after a while, Lexa wasn’t content to just let Clarke take what she needed anymore; her alpha was demanding that she take what she needed instead.

With a sudden snarl, Lexa kicked her feet apart, forcing Clarke’s thighs to spread as well. The next time Clarke thrusted back, she keened at the new depth, and Lexa took that opportunity to reach up and grip one of Clarke’s sweaty shoulders with her hand. With her other hand wrapped tightly around Clarke’s hip, Lexa started to pull Clarke down into her lap with increasing force. Soon, Clarke was gasping and crying out with every tug, her insides clenching and rippling like she was right on the edge. It wouldn’t take much more to tip her over either, so Lexa just started to push up into each pull, thrusting herself as deep as she could go before withdrawing again.

The chair was creaking and straining under their vigorous movements, and somewhere in the room, there was knocking sound, but Lexa couldn’t think past the tight ring of Clarke’s core stroking over her swelling knot. It would only be a few more thrusts before she was too swollen to move past Clarke’s entrance with ease, but Lexa barely slowed down, her instincts driving her to fill Clarke so well that her come would never come back out again. Clarke didn’t seem to mind either, choking out encouragements as they moved, “God, yes… Fuck, Almost, Yes, There… Yes, YES!”

Those weren’t the only sounds Lexa heard, however; that knocking sound seemed to get louder and louder by the second. Fighting through the haze of mating and claiming her omega, it took Lexa an incredibly stupid amount of time to realize where it was coming from, but by then, Clarke was already coming, so all Lexa could do was shout, “Just— Leave— It!” as her knot finally sank inside and stayed there. The knocking cut off immediately, and the creaking of the hotel chair slowed as they did, but Clarke’s gasping whimpers continued for several long minutes afterwards. It seemed that Clarke wasn’t the least bit put off by their breakfast growing cold just on the other side of their door, and honestly, Lexa couldn’t bring herself to care either, not with Clarke’s insides milking her absolutely dry.

By the time they did get to their food, the eggs were cold, and the bacon had gone floppy, but thankfully, when Clarke was in heat, she wasn’t particularly picky. Of course, they only made it halfway through the meal before Clarke was crawling over the table to get to Lexa, but Lexa couldn’t really complain when Clarke stuffed a half of a slice of toast into her mouth and then started slicking up her shaft all over again. Eventually, they did manage to finish their breakfasts, but that wasn’t until after Lexa’s knot was plugging Clarke’s entrance yet again. Then, it was easy to convince Clarke to finish their food; all Lexa had to do was tease Clarke about her being _too full_ for more, and then, Clarke was stuffing her mouth full of toast for a second time, but this time just to shut her up.

The next two days went on in much the same way. They napped, and they knotted, and then they ate and knotted and napped again. By day three, their room was in a complete shamble too; the ruined comforter laid in a heap in the corner, and their party clothes from Saturday night were still strewn all over the floor. At least, they’d given up on clothes since then, but their room service bill was sure to be expensive too, if the dishes covering every available surface were anything to go by. Lexa didn’t really care about the money though; not when Clarke seemed the lightest that she’d been in a long time. Even in the middle of the mess, Clarke just smiled into Lexa’s lips every time they kissed. Hearing Clarke call out, “God, I Love You!” just as she hit her peak always made Lexa smile too.

Even when they weren’t _otherwise engaged_ , it was just as easy to be together then too. They talked and laughed, and they took turns bathing each other and feeding each other. Everything between them seemed perfect, but there was one thing missing: Madi. Initially, Lexa had been able to compartmentalize her worry over their daughter, but after almost five days of being away from Madi, Lexa could tell they were both starting to feel the strain. For her, it was like she’d left a literal piece of herself with Marcus and Indra, and until she got it back, she wasn’t sure she’d ever feel whole again. All it took was hearing Clarke say Madi’s name to know that she felt much the same.

Naturally, as much as that worry threatened to take Lexa’s sanity, she also couldn’t help thinking that maybe it was time to start talking about giving Madi a permanent playmate. Logically, it would be good for their children to be close in age, so that later in life, it would be easier for them to relate to each other. She and Clarke had already decided that they wanted more than one too, as neither of them had had siblings themselves. Of course, Lexa had Anya, but they both knew that wasn’t the same as growing up, side by side, with a sibling. In the middle of Clarke’s heat wasn’t necessarily the right time to bring something like that up, but with Clarke lying on top of her, her come-swollen belly pressing into Lexa’s own stomach, Lexa couldn’t help herself. Before she could censor it, or organize her thoughts in anyway really, she blurted out, “I-think-we-should-have-another-kid.”

The husky laugh she got in response was a relief, but then Clarke murmured, “Well, who knows? With how we’ve been going, I might already be pregnant.” Clarke said it in such a whimsical tone, but Lexa immediately knew she was serious. Eyes wide, it hit her then; Clarke hadn’t been on birth control during her last heat, and as far as Lexa knew, she wasn’t at that moment either. They’d used condoms to keep from getting pregnant last time, but in all the times Lexa had knotted Clarke over the last three days, not once had she thought about condoms, or birth control in any way.

That set off a bit of a panic; Lexa was ready to start _talking_ about having another child, but she didn’t know if she was ready to actually do it. She’d just had this huge weekend, and she’d met so many new people; Hell, she’d even noticed a couple of the festival’s headliners checking out her work out during the after-party. Her career was obviously at a tipping point; if she pushed, she could maybe swing a spot on the mainstage slot next year. If she didn’t, she wasn’t sure what would happen, but it most certainly wouldn’t be fame and fortune.

‘Is giving Madi a sibling worth it, if it means that I’ll have to give up music again? Will I be happy if all I accomplish in my life is raising two beautiful, happy children?’ Even before she’d finished thinking those questions, Lexa knew that the answers weren’t totally positive. Once upon a time, her only dream had been to make music that affected people, and here was that opportunity, in spades. Spinning for nearly two thousand people at the after-party had felt like heaven, but when she imagined playing her music for ten or twenty thousand, she wasn’t sure that was an experience she could live without having.

As if reading her mind, Clarke finally broke into Lexa’s spiraling thoughts, brushing a hand over her cheek as she said, “Hey… Madi’s almost old enough to start preschool, and it would be another nine months before we’re doing up-all-night feedings… I think that’s more than enough to give your career a little CPR.” Amused, and a little confused, Lexa didn’t know exactly what Clarke was saying, but she didn’t have to wonder for long, as Clarke quickly added, “Besides, Niylah already wants to hire someone to manage the one of our galleries… Maybe, I can talk her into hiring two people, and then I can be home more too.”

Letting that sink in a second didn’t help Lexa feel any less confused though; instead, those words just raised more questions, like, “But, what-about-the-extra-overhead?”

Clarke’s subsequent laugh made Lexa feel even more dumb for just blurting that out too, but it didn’t sting nearly as much when Clarke followed it up with, “Well, I’ve been wanting to spend more time painting, and with more of my art on the galleries walls, we’ll probably take home more anyway.”

That cleared things up a bit, but Lexa was still left wondering what Niylah would think about that loss in profit. She knew that Niylah was doing well enough; she lived in a spacious apartment with a park view, and those sorts things didn’t come cheap. She also knew that they couldn’t base all their decisions on how their choices affected other people, but maybe if they could renegotiate some things with Niylah, they could make it work. From what Clarke had said, Niylah and Monroe had been taking about starting a family too, so just maybe, they’d all be happier for it in the end.

With that, Clarke seemed like she’d had enough of talking about babies; from the way Clarke started to grind down against her, it was clear that Clarke was thinking about making them instead. Lexa wasn’t about to complain either; she simply rolled them over onto a dryer spot on the bed and proceeded to make babies with Clarke for the rest of the night. In fact, with the thoughts of breeding on her brain, Lexa didn’t stop _making babies_ with Clarke until she was sure they’d done just that.

Without a doubt, there would be more choices ahead, and along the way, some sacrifices would need to be made, but Lexa knew, also without a doubt, that with Clarke by her side, eventually, all her dreams could come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it for this one. Leave me a kudo or a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> Up next for me, will be 'Four Years Later'- A snapshot into Octavia and Anya's life together in the 'So Klingt Liebe' universe... So, if that's your thing, be on the lookout for it soon!


End file.
